


Basilisk Rider

by WarchiefZeke



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Arthur Weasley Bashing, BAMF Ginny Weasley, Badass Ginny Weasley, Basilisks, Dark Ginny Weasley, Gen, Ginny is adopted by Malfoys, Good Lucius Malfoy, Good Narcissa Black Malfoy, Hogwarts Chamber of Secrets, Malfoy Family Feels (Harry Potter), Master/Familiar, Molly Weasley Bashing, POV Ginny Weasley, Parseltongue, Pureblood Society (Harry Potter), Ron Weasley Bashing, Slytherin Pride, Tom Riddle's Diary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-05 16:48:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 20,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18832693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WarchiefZeke/pseuds/WarchiefZeke
Summary: Ginny Weasley is a shy, timid, introverted Hogwarts first-year, right? No, she's not. Her familiar is fifty feet long, his fangs are venomous and his eyesight is deadly. Together, they are invincible.





	1. Prologue

 

 

 

'Another two?'

'Yes. Two girls.'

Poppy Pomfrey indicates a bed close to the entrance.

'This one is from today. Second year, Hermione Granger...'

Mcgonagall's eyes widen in horror.

Poppy looks at her with compassion.

'I'm so sorry, Minerva, I know it's another one of your wards, after little Creevey. The other girl is a Ravenclaw. Fifth year, Penelope Clearwater.' the nurse turns her head towards a tall, dark-haired girl lying on a bed next to Hermione's.

'We already have four victims. This is indeed horrific, Poppy, but now, without Albus, I'm afraid that their number is going to skyrocket... ' Macgonagall whispers.

'Who exactly insisted on suspending Albus?' the mediwitch asks in a grave tone.

'The Board of Governors. Lucius Malfoy in particular.' Transfiguration Professor answers with disgust.

'Why would they do that?' Poppy asks.

'Oh,  in their opinion, the assaults on students indicate, that Albus is unfit to lead the school.' Macgonagall sighs.

'They shall see. Without Dumbledore in charge, the aggressor is going to get a feeling of impunity and go berserker.' the nurse states.

'Poppy, you should go and get Filch to mend the drain under these sinks.' Macgonagall says suddenly.

'...excuse me?' Poppy asks in confusion.

'Look.' Macgonagall indicates large drainage grates under a set of sinks in the sanitary part of the Hospital Wing. 'These grates are _shaking_. I bet the sewage module is defective...'

Madam Pomfrey narrows her eyes; indeed- something feels off about the drainage grates.

She opens her mouth to agree with Macgonagall, but before she has a chance to speak, the drain _explodes_.

Water squirts from the open grate like from a fountain. Both women stand with their eyes widely open.

They let out a horrible scream and jump back, when, following the streams of water, a huge body shoots up from the grate.

Macgonagall tightens her fingers on her wand in blind horror, when an enormous monstrosity slides from the drain inside the Hospital Wing.

 A giant serpent with shiny, vivid green scales and a massive, dragon-like head opens its terrifying jaws, exposing a set of sharp, pointed teeth.

The Hospital Wing is filled with rotten smell of its breath.

Macgonagall and Pomfrey keep stepping back, unable to utter a word or yell for help. Minerva, not keeping her eyes off the beast, doesn't notice Penelope Clearwater's bed right behind her, and falls back over it. She finds herself lying next to the unconscious Ravenclaw girl.

The monster lets out a horrible, high-pitched squeak.

' _Shhhhh_.' whispers a voice behind the giant snake's head, calming the beast down.

Macgonagall looks up in disbelief. There is a small, dinkey silhouette clinging to the monster's body.

A young  girl, dressed in a black, leather full- body suit. She looks incredibly filthy; her face and her outfit are covered in a layer of... something that seems to be watery dirt mixed with blood and mucus. Her hair is waist-long, but its color cannot be recognized under all the filth.

Something about the girl seems familiar.

Bright, hazel eyes look at Macgonagall from high above.

The Transfiguration Professor recognizes these eyes; eyes of a first-year, timid girl who barely even spoke during classes. These eyes aren't shy anymore;  now, they seem to be blazing with fire.

'Miss Weasley...?' Macgonagall asks through clenched throat.

The giant serpent screeches again; Minerva covers her aching ears.

The young girl starts speaking to the monster; she uses an incomprehensible, hissing language.

The beast goes silent.

'Is that true?' the girl asks in English. 'Is he finally gone?'

 Yes, this is definitely Ginny Weasley's voice, although slightly hoarse.

Minerva gasps, an ice-cold cramp grabs her bowels.

She exchanges terrified looks with Poppy.

Ginny frowns, and touches gently the beast's forehead.

The giant serpent makes a sudden move, bringing its massive head close to Mcgonagall's face. A strong scent of blood and sewage hit Minerva's nostrils powerfully.

'Answer me.' demands Ginny.

'...Yes, Miss Weasley. He's gone.'


	2. We Won't Hurt You

THREE MONTHS EARLIER

 

'...Lucius, she' _s_ _terrified_.'

'No wonder. Living it that... _cowshed_ her whole life, she's probably never seen a decent house. Not to mention a decent human meal in a decent human dining room.'

'If that was the case, she would be only _intimidated_. She is _terrified._ '

Lucius Malfoy sighs, taking a glance into the dining room, where a small, ginger-haired girl didn't even dare to touch the tableware. She sits uptight like a cornered animal, looking around anxiously.

'I'll handle this, Cissy.' Lucius says and steps into the room.

The young girl immedietly cowers on her seat, seeing him.

The blonde-haired man sighs.

'Ginny, there's no need to be afraid of us.' he speaks in a soft voice. 'Nobody here is going to harm you. Our house elf is a wonderful chef. You will surely love the chicken he made.'

He takes plate with Ginny's meal, pushing it gently closer to the girl.

A pair of terrified hazel eyes look at him from below.

Lucius sighs.

'There's no potions mixed into the food. I swear I don't try to poison you. Is that what you're scared of?'

Ginny nods timidly.

Lucius lowers his head; suddenly, he feels an onrush of emotions. He manages to keep a straight face, but the baseless fear the little girl feels towards him, touches him to the core.

'Ok, Ginny, in that case, would you share your meal with me?' he asks quietly.

Ginny looks confused, but she nods.

Lucius takes a small piece of the girl's chicken with a fork, and puts it into his mouth.

'Delicious.' he says, having swallowed the bite. 'And not poisonous at all.'

Ginny smiles finally, but she still seems too uptight to start eating.

She looks apprehensively at the cutlery.

Lucius' eyes widen; he understands- the girl has probably never seen so much cutlery and tableware at one time. The Burrow doesn't cultivate any table manners at all; the Weasleys just prefer to eat like a bunch of farm animals.

'Ginny, you may use only the standard knife and fork.' Lucius says gently, taking the rest of unnecessary cutlery out of the girl's eyes. 'Don't bother with the rest of that; we are not attending a celebratory dinner.'

Ginny nods gratefully and starts eating.

Lucius turns his head back and smiles to Narcissa, who watches the scene from the entrance hall. Seeing that Ginny has finally overcame her fear, she steps into the room to join her husband.

'Oh, my.' she whispers to Lucius' ear, seeing Ginny swallowing the chicken without even taking bites.

The young girl eats like if she was on a contest; very fast and very messily. She chews with her mouth open and doesn't use napkins.

Lucius looks at her stunned, and opens his mouth to say something, but Narcissa puts her hand on his shoulder.

'Ginny, sweetheart.' she says softly, when the girl is done eating. 'Growing up around seven brothers, you must have always been the last to get your meal. Am I right?'

Ginny nods shyly.

Narcissa exchange looks with Lucius. Well, the situation is quite obvious. In a poor, large family, the girl must have been _fighting_ for her food. She has developed a habit of eating her portion as fast as possible and with a disregard of any savoir-vivre rules.

There is no point for Lucius and Narcissa to explain her , that these habits were no longer necessary. It is going to take months, if not years, for Ginny to start eating like a human being.

Her reluctance to speak is another worrying sign.

'Ginny.' Lucius says softly. 'Do you feel uncomfortable speaking around the grown-ups?'

The ginger girl shakes her head.

'Then, are you uncomfortable speaking around me and Narcissa?' he inquires.

Ginny nods.

Narcissa gasps.

'Would you be able to explain us, why, sweetheart?' she asks quietly.

Ginny turns crimson and lowers her eyes.

'We won't be mad at you.' Lucius says gently. 'Try to explain it in your own words.'

Ginny finally looks up at the Malfoy couple, still blushing.

'That's... because...' she starts quietly. '...Because... my Father...'

Lucius clenches his fists, he feels rage arising within him. Of course -Arthur Weasley, a disgrace of a Wizard.

'Ginny, I don't care what your Father thinks about us.' he says harshly. 'His beliefs and opinions don't matter to me at all. It's _your_ opinion that matters to me right now.'

'Don't raise your voice, Lucius.' Narcissa says quietly, indicating Ginny cowering on the chair.

'I'm sorry, Ginny.' he says in a calm voice. 'You see, grown-ups sometimes have completely different outlooks on life, and that makes them dislike each other. As you know, your Father hates me. I admit I don't have any warm feelings for him either. But then, the mutual dislike between me and your Father is a separate issue. Your Father's opinions are not your own. You are an independent person who can think for herself.'

'Yes, sir.' Ginny says shyly. 'It's only... I don't really understand... what do you actually _want_ from me.'

'For starters, I want you to be comfortable around me and Narcissa.' Lucius declares. 'I want you to understand, that we won't hurt you in any way.'

Ginny nods.

'Ginny, sweetheart, I'll ask Dobby to help you unpack your suitcase and I'll set a bath for you.' Narcissa suggests. 'It's been a long day, you should have some rest.'

The girl nods again.

 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

'Lucius, you should have seen that. All her clothes are in an appalling state. I have no idea where this people took the school robes  from for her, but they seem to had been worn by whole generations before. The fabric is almost transparent and full of permanent stains. Her Muggle sweaters, pants and shirts are in no better condition. I asked her if she owns any proper warm winter clothing; she doesn't even have a warm jacket, can you imagine this? Shoes is another issue. The pair she owns is a pair of full of holes Muggle sneakers, which she has to wear the whole year!'

Lucius looks at his wife from above the unfolded "Daily Prophet".

'You intended to take Draco shopping tomorrow, didn't you? How about you take Ginny as well?' he suggests.

'I was rather thinking about owl-ordering a package of clothes and a pair of shoes for her  from Daigon Alley.' Narcissa says. 'You know how uneasy she feels around the two of us. I don't want to stress her even further, forcing her to spend time with Draco.'

Lucius smirks.

'She doesn't even _know_ Draco.' he notices.

'Nor do her brothers. Yet, that doesn't prevent them from _hating_ him.' Narcissa replies.

'Her brothers... Her Parents... ' Lucius mutters. 'Narcissa, you see yourself that this girl is a mess, and this disgrace of a family is to blame. We have to fix her, and curing her from her family prejudices is going to be a good start.'

Narcissa sighs.

'Sometimes I think, that you've put too much of a burden on her shoulders, Lucius.' she confesses. 'Sometimes, I'm wondering, why did you _pick_ her.'

Lucius folds the newspaper and looks at his wife.

'That was an impulse, Cissy, not a well-thought decision. Knowing about this ridiculous Muggle Protection Law created by Arthur, and additionally being publicly beaten up by this savage in the book store...'

'I understand that one of the Weasleys must have been appointed.' Narcissa cuts him off. 'What I mean, is that you could have picked one of the _older_ scions. Ginny is still just _a child_. A shy, apprehensive, insecure child.'

'Yes.' Lucius admits. 'However, keep in mind that Ginny is also the most unobtrusive one. Nobody suspects her, and it doesn't seem that anyone is going to suspect her. Besides, she is the only Weasley we can guide. We can show her how baseless her Parents' hatred towards the Malfoys is. Granted, I didn't expect...'

Lucius shoots a look at the door and lowers his voice.

'I didn't expect that this girl could be messed up to such a degree. Taking her in for the Winter Break to instruct her how to use the Diary properly, I didn't expect, that the first things she should be taught, are how to eat, dress and behave like a human being.'

Narcissa nods.

'Taking her in for those few days was a right decision, Lucius. Not only can you guide her to fulfill her assignment properly, but I think we both can do something to help this poor girl. I think we owe her  at least that, since... you know, what my greatest fear was over the last weeks.'

Lucius looks in his wife bright, blue eyes.

'You were afraid, that since the progress of the Chamber of Secrets goes so slowly and with such a great difficulty, I would have to entrust Draco with this assingment.' he says quietly. 'I promised you, Narcissa, that Draco will stay away from this issue. Firstly, it's really important that none other than one of the _Weasleys_ do it. Secondly, I know that you don't wish for Draco to be involved in any kind of _dangerous business_ until he is old enough. I respect your motherly feelings, Narcissa. I swear Draco will not get any assingment connected to our case, until he is at least sixteen.'

Lucius' voice is soft and reassuring.

Narcissa sits on bed next to him and nests her face into his arm.

'Thank you, Love.' she whispers.

Lucius strokes her silky hair.

'Will you take Ginny with you tomorrow, then, Cissy?' he asks quietly.

'Of course I will.'

 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

Daigon Alley in the winter time is not quite as busy and crowded as during the summer holidays.

Draco walks a few feet ahead of his Mother and Ginny, glancing curiously at the shop displays.

Ginny walks next to Narcissa, with her head down and her little fists clenched.

Narcissa cannot help but to feel heartbroken, each time she looks at the poor, neglected girl. Even now, on such a cold winter day, Ginny has to wear Draco's old coat, not owning any warm clothes herself.

'Ginny, sweetheart. It's here, a tailor.  Madam Maklin's.' Narcissa stops and pushes the door, letting Ginny inside the store.

The girl is about to enter, but she stops and hesitates, looking apprehensively at the signboard.

'What's wrong, darling?' the older Witch asks softly.

'N-nothing, I mean... I've never... I've never been to this place before.' Ginny confesses sheepishly.

Narcissa's eyes widens.

She turns towards her son.

'Draco, sweetheart, why don't you go to the candy store and pick something for yourself, while Ginny is going to have her new clothes adjusted?' she says.

Draco smiles to his Mother gratefully  and runs along the road.

'Ginny.' Narcissa says quietly. 'What do you mean, _never been to this place_? Where did your Mother buy your school robes, then? Where does she usually buy your everyday clothes?'

Ginny turns crimson and indicates a thrift shop on the other side of the road.

'The school robes are from the second-hand shop.' the girl confesses. 'The majority of everyday clothing for me and my brothers come from charitable packages, that Father gets at the Ministry. Mother is also keen on knitting, so she often makes wool sweaters for us.'

Narcissa lets go of the doorknob. Ginny's confession shook her to the core.

'Charity packages...?' she asks quietly. 'Ginny, have you _ever_ gotten a _new_ piece of clothing in your life?'

The girl's freckled face turns as red as venous blood.

'No, ma'am.' she admits.

Narcissa takes  Ginny's small hand, gently unclenching her fist. Despite the coldness, Ginny's hand is sweaty from anxiety.

'Come, sweetheart.' Narcissa says quietly, introducing the girl into Madam Maklin's.

~                            

Ginny is standing on an elevation, looking really uptight, while the tailor Witch is taking her measurements.

'Most importantly, the girl is going to need three sets of premium black school robes.' Narcissa makes an order list, standing upon Madam Maklin.  'But that's not all. She also needs at least five sets of casual robes for daywear. Make them in pastel toned colors, the best fabric would be Acromentula silk. Apart from robes, she will also need some quality warm sweaters, trousers and a long, padded winter coat. Oh... do you still have your calf-length dragon leather boots in the store?'

'Yes, Lady Malfoy.' Madam Maklin answers politely. 'I even think I have a small pair, that is probably going to fit the young lady.'

'We will take the pair.' Narcissa decides. 'In addition to all of this, we'd also like a couple of standard-sized sets of socks and underwear.'

'Certainly, Lady Malfoy.' Madam Maklin answers, putting her tape measure to her pocket. 'Should the robes have any sew-in badges on the chest?'

'The school robes should have a Gryffindor crest.' Narcissa replies. 'As for the daywear robes...' she thinks upon it for a couple of seconds. '...attach my family badge to their chests, please. _Sanctimonia Vincent Semper._ The same way you always customize Draco's and Lucius' robes.'

Madam Maklin takes some notes on a piece of parchment as Narcissa is speaking, not to forget any detail.

'Yes, Lady Malfoy.' she says. 'May I ask you... Is the young lady a new ward of yours?'

She turns towards Ginny, whose face is already as red as her hair.

'She is... more of a Lucius' ward, I guess.' Narcissa explains cautiously. 'When can we expect the clothing to be ready?'

'This is quite a big order, so it will take me at least two hours to prepare.' the tailor Witch answers.

'Very well.' Narcissa nods. 'We shall come back in two hours.'

Ginny jumps off the elevation. She looks at Narcissa reluctantly, as they walk out of the store.

'Ma'am...' she starts shyly. 'All those clothes you ordered for me... This is going to be so expensive...'

Narcissa looks compassionately at the girl's embarrassed face. Ginny is obviously right; the order they just made at Madam Maklin's, is probably to cost an equivalent of Arthur Weasley's three months worth of salary.

'Sweetheart, you deserved to get some nice, quality clothes once in a lifetime.' Narcissa says softly. 'Let's go; we'll join Draco for some candy.'

Walking along Daigon Alley towards the candy store, they pass by Ollivander's workshop. Narcissa hits upon an idea.

'Ginny, dear, would you please show me your wand?' she says to the girl.

Ginny makes a surprised face, but obediently reaches to her pocket to pull the wand out.

Narcissa sighs. Just like she anticipated, the condition of the girl's wand is appalling.

Wooden framework is cracked and has a visible, permanent handprint on the grip. The core, apparently an Unicorn's hair, shows through in several places.

'Ginny, is that an old wand of one of your brothers?' Narcissa asks.

'Yes, ma'am. Bill's.'

'Ollivander collects old, worn-out wands for their cores. Come with me, you will get a new one.'

Ginny nods shyly.

They enter the workshop and old Ollivander lets Ginny  try out several different wands, before she picks one suitable.

'Ten inches, oak, dragon's heartstring.' Ollivander smiles at Ginny. 'Flexible and handy.'

'You may also want to keep the old one, to restore the Unicorn's hair.' Narcissa suggests, handing him over the damaged old wand.

'Oh, Bill Weasley's first wand!' the old Wizard smiles, accepting the gift from Narcissa. 'It's been through a lot, I see.'

Ginny blushes.

'You will perform much more powerful magic with your new wand, young miss.' Ollivander says. 'It's the wand that chooses its owner. Wielding your brother's wand, you can cast spells, yes. But with your own wand, you can really achieve _great things_.'

The girl nods, admiring her new, shiny weapon.

Narcissa pays for the purchase and they leave the workshop to rejoin Draco.

 

 

 

 


	3. Why Not?

'I'm sorry, sir. I still don't understand.'

Lucius looks at Ginny sitting in front of him.

The girl may still be insecure and apprehensive, but she is no longer the bundle of nerves she has been on the first day in the Manor.

She is no longer afraid of making eye-contact with Lucius and Narcissa. She doesn't stutter anymore,  and answers in full sentences.

It seems that not only the Malfoys' hospitality and friendliness helped her to open up. Also, not having to wear the ugly, dingy, second-hand  clothes apparently worked miracles for her self-confidence. A pale green, premium quality robe with Malfoy family crest on the chest she wears at the moment, makes her look much more dignified and sophisticated. Wearing it, she doesn't cower and sits upright.

Lucius lifts up a small book in a black, leather binding.

'Ginny, I don't have to explain to you, what this is?' he asks softly.

'No, sir. I've been using it for a past couple of months. It seems to be a magical object with a person's memories preserved within. Something working on the same basis as a magical portrait.' Ginny answers. 'However, I still fail to understand, how is this thing linked to the Chamber of Secrets.'

'Ginny, you have been writing in this diary and receiving answers. Is that correct?' Lucius asks patiently.

'Yes, sir.' Ginny replies cautiously.

'Do you remember these conversations? Could you tell me, what have you been writing about?'

Ginny turns crimson, and Lucius realizes his faux pas.

'I'm sure you would be more comfortable telling it to Narcissa...' he says quickly.

'N-no, Mr Malfoy, I mean...' Ginny stutters. 'I've been writing about some personal stuff, but nothing worth mentioning...The boy whose memories are preserved in this diary, Tom, is very helpful  and compassionate... I wrote him about problems I'm facing as a freshman at Hogwarts... About arguments I have with my dormmates... About how I've been struggling to make friends... and about... yes, about some boys I fancy...' the girl's face turns equally red as her hair. 'But nothing apart from that, I promise. Only the petty stuff.'

Lucius nods with understanding.

'I see. However, Ginny, the _petty stuff_ , as you put it, is not all you've been writing about in this diary.' he says. 'There are other things, that failed to be registered in your long-term memory.'

Ginny's eyes widen.

'Really? I mean, yes, I've experienced some memory issues lately, but my Mother claimed it's caused by the stress and homesickness...'

Lucius is tempted to make a sarcastic remark about Molly Weasley, but he bites his tongue.

'No, Ginny, it's the diary's influence.' he explains. 'Listen carefully. This diary is the _key_ to open the Chamber of Secrets. The person who opened the Chamber, the person everybody at Hogwarts is so afraid of, is _you,_ Ginny.'

The girl gasps in disbelief. Her freckled face pales rapidly.

Lucius looks at her with compassion. For such a young girl, this is much to take.

'B-but... Mr Malfoy, do you mean... Do you mean that _I've opened the Chamber_? Without registering that in my memory?'

'Yes.' Lucius answers quietly. 'This is exactly what I mean, Ginny.'

'Is that even possible?' Ginny whispers. 'I mean, the Chamber is believed to be opened by the Heir of Slytherin. I know for sure, that I'm no Heiress, even to the Weasley family, yet alone to the Slytherins. Besides, I'm not even in the Slytherin House. How could I...'

Lucius holds the diary up.

'The person, whose memory is preserved in this diary, id the Heir of Slytherin. You have opened the Chamber, following his instructions. ' he explains. 'Now, if you let me, I'm going to show you everything that happened. I show you all you have been doing, that you don't remember.'

Ginny stares at him, taken aback.

' _Show_ me?' she repeats.

'There is a branch of very complex mind magic, called Legilimency.' Lucius explains. 'Using it, I can unlock your hidden memories. It will let me watch them, and you are going to see everything what I see. However, using Legilimency, I will basically enter your mind, which is a violation of your privacy.  You must trust me enough to let me in. I must have your consent.'

'Is it going to hurt?' Ginny asks apprehensively.

'No, if you won't resist. Trust me, Ginny, the last thing I want is to hurt you. If you let me inside your mind, you will discover the secret of the Chamber.' Lucius replies in a reassuring voice.

Ginny nods slowly.

'Alright.' she agrees reluctantly.

Lucius pulls his wand out, aiming it at the girl.

'Legilimens.' he whispers.

_It doesn't take long for Lucius to find Ginny's lost memories. They appear bright and vivid like dazzling, white stains on a chaotic surface of the girl's mindscape._

_An image of Ginny kneeling down in front of a set of sinks in a ladies' room doesn't surprise Lucius. He knows since years where the hidden entrance to the Chamber is._

_Ginny in the memory has a vacant expression and absent eyes. She looks as if she was praying; he holds the diary on her lap and recites a mantra in an incomprehensible hissing language._

_The sinks budge and split, revealing a gloomy passageway..._

_The memory gets blurry and is being replaced with another one._

_Ginny stands in a dark school corridor, all alone. Her face, hands and robes are covered in fresh blood._

_Her moves seem numb and almost robotic, when she raises her blood-covered hand to write on the wall._

_THE CHAMBER OF SECRETS HAS BEEN OPENED. ENEMIES OF THE HEIR, BEWARE..._

_The scene blurs out briefly, only to show the blood-covered Ginny picking up a stiff body of a petrified cat from the floor._

_She carries it along the corridor, all the way to the writing in the wall, and hangs it underneath by the tail, from a torch bracket._

_The scenery changes and Lucius finally has a chance to see the Basilisk in all its terrifying glory._

_An enormous serpent with surprisingly smooth, vivid green scales, crawls silently along an empty Hogwarts' corridor. The monster is unexpectedly noiseless; one could expect a creature with such a massive body to make more sound while moving around._

_Ginny walks beside Basilisk with empty eyes. She seems not to notice the creature, looking ahead absently. The monster tolerates the girl's presence, they move along the corridor side-by-side, like equals..._

Lucius decides, that they've seen enough, and retreats from the girl's mindscape.

Ginny is sitting in front of him with her eyes closed, drenched in sweat and breathing heavily.

'Mr Malfoy, that's impossible!' she gasps out, opening her eyes. 'I don't remember any of those things, I...'

'...You have been in a kind of a magical trance.' Lucius cuts her off calmly. 'You see, Ginny, the only goal of this diary's existence is opening the Chamber of Secrets. That was the _point of creating it_. Its owner decided to preserve his knowledge and memories inside of this artifact, to enable the younger generations finding and using the secret entrance. You might have been writing in this diary about your, how you've put it, _petty stuff,_ and that's alright. But you also accomplished something _great_ \- you used its power, to open the Chamber.'

Ginny wriggles anxiously on her chair.

'You seem to know so much about this diary, Mr Malfoy.' she notices.

Lucius lowers his head, to have his eyes on the level of Ginny's.

'Ginny.' he says quietly. 'I was the one to present you with this diary.'

The girl's eyes widen.

'How...?'

'Do you remember a summer day at Flourish & Blotts, you were there with your family, shopping for books. Me and Draco joined you. Your Father pounced at me and knocked me down, a fight between us broke out...'

Ginny blushes.

'That day would be hard to forget.' she admits shyly.

'I took advantage of the commotion and slipped the diary into your cauldron.' Lucius finishes.

Ginny is taken aback by this sudden blunt honesty.

'Why would you do that?' she asks.

'Because, Ginny, entrusting you with this powerful artifact, I entrusted you also with an important assingment.' Lucius explains patiently. 'You were chosen to open the Chamber on behalf of the Heir of Slytherin.'

Ginny looks understandably shattered.

'But...why?' she asks in a weak voice. 'Why d-do you even care about opening the Chamber, Mr Malfoy...?'

Lucius strokes the leather binding of the diary.

'You had a chance to meet the Heir of Slytherin. Maybe that is going to surprise you, but _I_ also used to know him. Really well.' he says.

'Do you mean, that you also used to write in that diary when it belonged to you?' Ginny asks.

Lucius shakes his head, amused.

'No, Ginny, I didn't have to. I used to know the Heir of Slytherin _personally_. I used to learn the Dark Arts from him.  I used to serve under his orders and fight for him. I used to be his Second-in-Command during the last War.'

Ginny stares at him, surprised.

'You...used to be **_Tom's_ **Second-in-Command ?' she asks in confusion.

'He used to be known under the name _Tom,_ fifty years ago. ' Lucius admits ' Now, he is better known under a different one.'

Ginny gasps.

'Mr Malfoy...' she stars apprehensively. 'Is it possible, that you're referring to... ehm... _You-Know-Who_?'

Lucius smiles.

'The _Dark Lord_ is a preferable title, Ginny.' he says softly.

Words have apparently failed Ginny, and they both sit for a couple of minutes in complete silence.

Lucius is patient. He waits for the timid girl to wrap her head around the shocking news...

'What exactly my... _assingment_ would be, Mr Malfoy?'

Lucius lifts his eyes up on the girl. Ginny's voice is surprisingly calm.

'What are you expecting me to do?' she repeats.

Lucius leans over to her.

'You've got everything what it takes, to finish Salazar Slytherin's noble cause. You have already opened the Chamber, you have already released the Basilisk. The beast seems to have sensed the Heir's magic within you, so it isn't aggressive towards you and obeys your commands. You have seen yourself in the memory; you were walking along the corridor side-by-side it. I would even go as far as to draw a conclusion, that there already is a master-familiar bond between you and the Basilisk. The only thing you have to do, is to _guide_ the giant serpent.'

' _Guide_ it?' Ginny repeats.

'Basilisk has been closed alone in the Chamber for over fifty years. Letting it into the school grounds without any guidance, there is no wonder that it didn't manage to accomplish much up to this point. A petrified cat, ghost and merely two of the students is definitely not enough to enforce Salazar's dream and goal. To make it happen, Ginny, we shall need a foreman and a subcontractor. _You_ are going to be the foreman and lead the Basilisk.'

'Mr Malfoy...' Ginny starts cautiously. 'I saw that Basilisk trusts me, but what should I exactly command it to do? I mean, I'm not exactly familiar with this whole... Salazar Slytherin's noble cause.'

Lucius lets out small smile, looking at Ginny. He definitely didn't expect her to take it all so calm and with such a maturity. He is positively surprised with the Weasley girl.

He indicates Malfoy family badge with the caption _Sanctimonia Vincent Semper_ on the girl's crest.

'Ginny.' he says. 'Do you know what does it mean?'

Ginny looks down on the crest and shakes her head.

Lucius smiles.

It is time to enlighten the girl.

Lucius starts his passionate lecture. He used to hold lectures like this many, many times as a Second-in-Command during the First Wizarding War. As a person responsible for recruitment, he often had to deal with undereducated, simple-minded Wizards and Witches, who wished to fight on the Dark Lord's side. For such people, he had to arrange intensive educational courses about Blood Purity and the science behind it.

Of course, explaining all the complicated genetics and biological issues to a eleven-years-old girl raised in a Blood Traitors' family, Lucius has to simplify his vocabulary and use plain, easy examples. Ginny's bright eyes widen more and more throughout the lecture, and Lucius is not surprised. Arthur and Molly, despite of their position in the Sacred Twenty Eight, would never in their lives provide their children with this kind of education.

'That is why Salazar Slytherin wished to make a purge at Hogwarts?' Ginny asks finally. 'To  separate Muggleborns from Pure-Blooded Wizards and Witches and prevent them from intermingling?'

'Yes, exactly. Have you understood why did he find it so important?' Lucius asks, like a teacher during a class.

'To prevent magical and non-magical blood to be mixed.' the girl answers. 'To preserve the magical genes pool, to save it from diluting and fading away.'

Lucius grins; Ginny is indeed bright for her age.  Such complex issues as Blood Purity science and genetics are often hard to understand even for grown-up Death Eaters, yet alone for a Hogwarts freshman.

'Err, Mr Malfoy.' Ginny adds hesitantly. 'I know about the mutual dislike between you and... my Father... but, you see, I've once overheard him speaking with Percy about Blood Purity. Percy likes to dig up books at the school library, and, em... he asked Father about the very same idea you've just explained to me...About all the science supporting this idea, about magic being passed on by genes, and about Muggles outnumbering us so many times...'

'And, what did your Father say?' Lucius asks curiously.

Ginny flushes.

'Just ...don't be mad, please...'

Lucius' eyes widen.

'...I won't, Ginny. I promise.'

'He told Percy to go to **_you_** , if he wants to learn about such _abominating_ ideas.' the girl says shyly.  'He also added a couple of words, which, err... are not suitable for quoting.'

Lucius tilts his head back and bursts into laughter. Seriously, how better one can react to Arthur Weasley's ridiculousness, than laughing at him?

Ginny, clearly relieved, lets out a laugh as well.

'Ginny, in this case, you can tell your brother Percy, that he is free to approach me any time, if he still wishes to learn about Blood Purity science.' Lucius declares.

Ginny gives it a thought for a couple of minutes.

'Actually, Mr Malfoy...' she says finally. 'I think that not only Percy, but the entire school is soon going to have a _crash course_ on that. A course led by me and my **familiar**.'

Lucius' eyes widen. He looks at the girl with a new respect.

'Does that mean, that you are willing to do it, Ginny?'

Ginny lifts her twinkling eyes at him.

'Yes.' she answers simply. 'Why not?'

 

 

 

 

 


	4. The Familiar Of Mine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~Blah Blah Blah~ - Parseltongue

A phrase written in a neat calligraphy appears on a blank page of the diary.

The written words are a pronunciation of a command in Parseltongue.

Ginny reads the line carefully, standing in front of the set of sinks in the girls' bathroom at Hogwarts. A muffled hiss comes out of her clenched throat.

The sinks splits, revealing a dark passageway. This sight is already familiar to her thanks to the memories unlocked by Mr Malfoy, but for the first time she has a chance to open the Chamber consciously.

Ginny jumps into the "trapdoor" with no fear. She is aware of having done that before, so she has no reason to be afraid. There is no danger for her down there- otherwise, she would already be dead.

The trapdoor turns out to be a pipe outlet. Ginny slides down the huge pipe, like on a tobogan.

The pipe leads to a gloomy tunnel in something, that appears to be an unused part of the dungeons. Ginny's subconciousness reassures her - after all, she has already been there, only with a part of her mind "switched off".

The tunnel ends up with a solid wall, with two tangled snakes carved in the stone. Ginny opens the diary to repeat the command in Parseltongue.

The stone wall splits, creating a passage, the same way as the entrance to the Daigon Alley in the Leaky Cauldron.

The Chamber of Secret is filled with greenish, dim, soothing light.

Ginny stops. Her hazel eyes widen. She suddenly feels... so calm, so comfortable. She feels at _home_.

The room is supported by snake-shaped columns. A huge monument of Salazar Slytherin covers the entire north wall.

The Chamber is very warm, humid and filled with a sweetish scent.

Ginny doesn't even comprehend why does she feel so _good._

She had to listen a lot of gossip and implicit "facts" about the Chamber of Secrets throughout the whole school term. Students and teachers at Hogwarts tend to paint the picture of it as a dark, gloomy and unpleasant place.

None of that turns out to be true.

Well, if they tried to take it logically- why would Salazar Slytherin want to create an unpleasant, nasty place for himself instead of a soothing, cozy one?

Ginny takes a few steps forward, deliberately tapping her brand-new dragon leather boots on the floor, to wake the Basilisk up.

The last night at the Malfoy Manor, before returning to Hogwarts for the start of the term, she sacrificed a couple of hours to do a thorough research about the King of Serpents. She went through all the books about these species Lucius looked up for her in his private library, and she asked Tom for some advice in handling her new familiar.

Despite all the comprehensive knowledge she possesses, she is still a little bit apprehensive, when a giant body comes out of one of its lair behind the monument of Slytherin.

The beast crawls noiselessly towards Ginny. It looks exactly like in her restored memory, only looks more intimidating and glorious from such a close distance.

When the Basilisk gets very close, the girl doesn't step back, nor does she lower her gaze. The serpent lies its dragon-like, flat, massive head at her foot like an obedient dog.

Ginny kneels in front of the Basilisk.  She looks straight into huge, yellow eyes; she knows that being its mistress, she doesn't have to be afraid of the deadly sight.

Touching the vividly green scales, she feels a surprising warmth. The giant serpent's body isn't cold, rough or slimy; its scales are smooth and radiate a pleasant heat.

'Good boy, good boy.' Ginny repeats silently, stroking the huge head. 'I...I know almost nothing about you. I wish I could get to know you better. I'm not a Parselmouth, but I know somebody, who is.'

The Basilisk doesn't take its twinkling yellow eyes with vertical pupils off her, while she pulls the diary and a quill out of her pocket.

 _'Tom',_ she writes down on one of the pages.' _I need your help in communicating with the Basilisk. Would you give me a hand?'_

The page remains blank for a minute _._

 _'Ginny, I'm still not so sure about all of this'._ Tom writes back finally. ' _I'll be honest, I don't feel so secure leaving you in charge of this whole endeavor.'_

_'It'll be just fine, Tom. I told you, one of your future followers, your Second-in-Command, had instructed me about everything. I know what I'm doing. I'll finish the Salazar Slytherin's noble cause.'_

_'Who is my future Second-in-Command, that has been instructing you?'_

_'Mr Malfoy.'_

_'Abraxas?'_

_'Lucius.'_

Tom doesn't respond for a while.

 _'Well, I guess I can trust the judgment of a member of the Malfoy Family.'_ the answer appears finally _. 'They are known from their prestige and their dedication to the Cause. Nevertheless, Ginny, remember, that what you are getting into, is no childsplay. It is a serious,  dangerous assingment, which could turn up difficult even for a grown-up Witch or Wizard.'_

Ginny feels a thrill going down her spine. She leans over the diary and writes back as fast as possible:

' _Tom, I know that you have been controlling my actions and tampering with my memory to keep me safe. You had an impression that I am still a defenseless, vulnerable child, and honestly - I don't blame you for that. However, I will prove to you that I'm not a child anymore; I'm capable to fulfill this assingment, and I will do it.'_

The page remains blank again for a couple of minutes. Just as soon as Ginny starts to lose her patience, the answer appears:

_'Alright, Ginny, I shall leave you in charge. You will have a chance to prove yourself.'_

Ginny's face lights up. Tom writes further:

_'Below I will write the pronunciation of some common-used Parseltongue commands, that will help you communicate with the Basilisk. Each time you will need a phrase, write it down in English and I will translate it for you. Apart from that, when you will develop a strong master-familiar bond with the Basilisk, you can also rely on non-verbal communication. Basilisk is going to understand you without words, and you are going to understand him. Pay attention to his body language, to the shade of his eyes' iris, even to his body scent, which varies depending of his mood. Such details matter.'_

While Tom creates a list of useful phrases in Parseltongue, Ginny looks at the gorgeous creature in front of her.

Bright yellow eyes with slightly darker, sand-colored rings around each pupil. This shade must indicate, that the serpent is calm and relaxed.

The same goes for sweetish, delicate scent of the giant body. It must intensify when the creature experiences strong emotions.

The vividly green, smooth scales seem to glitter in the dim light of the Chamber. The serpent is a poikilothermic creature, so its body temperature is dependant of the temperature of the surroundings. Basilisk can feel comfortable only in the warmth and moisture. The entire Chamber seems to be designed by Salazar to be a gigantic habitat for the huge snake.

Ginny always wanted to have a familiar. She was craving for the bond, that- as a Witch - she could develop with an animal. Unfortunately, her family's financial status never allowed her to have a pet. The only Weasley child who's ever gotten a pet is her brother Percy, whose owl was a reward for becoming a Prefect. Ron has found his rat Scrabbers somewhere outside and was allowed to keep it. However,  after Scrabbers - due to increasing budget cuts within the household -Mother announced an end of bringing home any living creatures (Ginny was heartbroken after being forced to throw a mouse she managed to domesticate away).

Now, she has an opportunity to develop a bond with such an intimidating, glorious creature as a Basilisk. She considers herself unbelievably lucky.

Looking down at the diary, she notices a laundry list of useful phrases in Parseltongue; Tom has managed to write them down in a way which prevents them from disappearing from the parchment.

 _'Thank You.'_ Ginny writes back _. 'Does the Basilisk have any name?'_

 _'Herpo.'_ she gets her answer.

Ginny raises her eyebrows; what an odd name.

_'Herpo?'_

_'It was an ancient Greek breeder, who managed to breed a first ever Basilisk. This male individual has been named in his honor.'_ Tom explains.

' _How do I pronounce this name in Parseltongue?'_

Tom provides her with the pronunciation, which is quite simple.

Ginny, after dropping a quick " _thanks_ ", puts the diary away and turns her eyes towards the giant snake.

~ _Hello, Herpo.~_ she hisses _._

The Basilisk lifts slightly his flat, giant head. The shade of his eyes turns brighter, the sand-colored rings around his pupils lighten up. That slight color change obviously indicates being surprised.

He opens up his massive jaws with a set of sharp teeth.  A strong, sweetish, but not unpleasant scent hits the girl's nostrils.

~ _Ssspeaker_?~ he asks.

Ginny grins.

~ _I picked up a few words_.~ Ginny explains. _~Do you know, why am I here, Herpo?'~_

_~Herpo knowssss. Young Missstresss fulfilsss assssingment of Massster Ssssalazar. Now, Herpo and Misssterssss fight together?'_

_~Yes!~_ Ginny exclaims, satisfied with the level of mutual comprehension between her and the Basilisk.

~ _But fight not now. Fight later. Now, Herpo hungry_. _Hungry, hungry, hungry.~_

Ginny freezes.

It should have been obvious; an giant serpent locked up alone for fifty years, forced to feed on rats and other small creatures he could hunt down in the sewage system. Granted, Hogwarts- as huge, ancient building inhabited by thousands of people- has a decent rodent population underground, but nevertheless it's been long time since Herpo had a decent meal.

~ _I'm sorry, Herpo_.~ Ginny says compassionately. ~ _Would you wait, until I bring you something to eat?~_

_~Yesss Missstresss.~_

Ginny picks herself up and heads to the entrance, at the same time opening the diary.

 _'Tom?'_ she writes quickly, walking along the corridor.

_'Yes?'_

_'What did you use to feed Herpo with?'_

_'Go to the kitchen and ask the house elves for some raw meat. It has to be a substantial amount, which will satiate him for a couple of months.'_

Ginny frowns, looking at the answer.

' _Tom, I have no idea where the kitchen is.'_ she scribbles quickly.

_'Do you know where the Hufflepuff Common Room is?'_

_'No! I'm a freshman, I can barely find my own Common Room!'_

Tom writes comprehensive instructions to find the Hogwarts kitchens. Ginny climbs up the pipe back to the ladies' room and follows Tom's advice, finally standing in front of a painting representing a bucket of fruit.

' _What the password is?'_ Ginny asks the diary, quietly hoping that the password hasn't changed for the last fifty years.

_'There is none. You must tickle the pear to enter.'_

_'_ Oh, for Heaven's sake!' Ginny snaps to herself and tickles the painting.

The kitchens is a spacious, high-ceilinged room. It resembles the Great Hall a lot, except for the cooking workplaces and a few dozens of house elves at work.

Ginny clears her throat, to pay the elves' attention to herself.

A few pairs of huge, bright eyes focus on the girl.

'What can do for the Young Mistress?' asks one of the elves in a screechy voice.

'Err, I need some raw meat, if that's possible.' she answers awkwardly.

An unexpected commotion starts; the little creatures apparently make their point of honor to provide Ginny with as much raw meat, as they can find.

Soon, a huge pile of various kinds of meat lies upon her feet.

Ginny pulls her new wand out of her pocket.

'Reducio.' she whispers, pointing it towards the pile.

The mass of meat shrinks down to the size of a small plastic bag. Ginny picks it up and puts in her robes' pocket.

Thanking the elves for their generosity,  Ginny leaves the kitchens and heads back to the Chamber.

Having put the shrunken meat in front of the lying Herpo, Ginny draws her wand again.

'Engorgio!'

The meat swells up back to the size of the huge pile.

Saying that Herpo eats _greedily_ would be an understatement.

Ginny watches in compassion the starved creature, who has the first chance of a normal meal in fifty long years.

~ _Not hungry anymore, Herpo_?~ Ginny asks, when the Basilisk is done eating.

~ _No, now good. Thank you, thank you ssso much, Young Missstressss_.~~

Ginny notices that the shade of the serpent's eyes has changed to light-orange with golden rings around the pupils, which must indicate happiness and satisfaction. Its body scent intensifies too, and Ginny likes it.

~ _Now sssleep. Misstresss sssleep_?~

Ginny budges.

For a serpent, it is quite normal to fall into a "food coma" after a huge, satisfying meal , as it helps their bodies in digesting. It seems that Ginny's and Herpo's  tour around Hogwarts will have to wait.

~ _Sleep, Herpo. I'll also go get some rest_.~ the girl says and picks herself up from the floor, heading to the entrance pipe.

~ _Missstresss goessss away_?~

Ginny turns her head towards him in surprise.

Herpo's eyes are now lime-greenish, and his scent slightly fades away.

~ _Yes, Herpo, I sleep in the dorms upstairs. I don't want to interrupt your sleep_.~ she says, slightly confused.

Herpo lets out a series of incomprehensible hisses, and his eyes turn as green as his scales.

~ _Missstressss no interrupt. Missstresss here. Here warmth, here  moisssture. Here sssleep_.~

Ginny watches in amazement, as Herpo curls up like an ordinary snake, and indicates a place between his tangled mass with his giant head.

~ _Missstresss here. Warm, ssssoft. Sssssleep_.~

Ginny hesitantly climbs up his scales to the indicated place. Herpo's body is indeed as soft as a mattress and thanks to the high temperature of the Chamber, the serpent is also warm like a cat.

 Ginny lies down on the smooth scales. Inhaling the sweetish scent and being cradled by even breathing of the giant body, she falls asleep like a baby.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please tell me you love the Basilisk! ^^


	5. New Ginny

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Language

On Saturdays, breakfasts are always served later than throughout the week, and Ronald Weasley is more than happy with this "tradition". He likes to sleep in on the weekends.

Storming into the Great Hall at 10:30 in the morning, he is relieved to see his three brothers still sitting over their food.

He has something to talk to them about.

'Fred, George, Percy.' he whispers anxiously, taking a seat next to the eldest brother. 'I want to talk to you guys.'

Percy frowns upon his oatmeal, not taking his eyes off "The Daily Prophet".

'Ronald, I've already told you. There is no way to mend your wand. You will have to endure with this one until the end of the term.' he says.

'It's not about the damn wand!' Ron snaps.

'Language!' Percy hisses.

'It's about Ginny.' Ron lowers his voice. 'Something seems really, really off about her.'

The Twins burst into laughter at the same time.

'I think Ginny would be much better off...' Fred starts with his mouth full of cereal.

'...if you finally left her alone.'

Ron turns crimson.

'What are you guys talking about?' he snarls.

Percy rolls his eyes.

'Ronald, don't try to tell me, that you've been nice and supportive towards Ginny throughout the first term of school. For a freshman, new surroundings and homesickness are difficult enough to handle even without an elder brother, who brings them down.'

Ron frowns.

'I ...I don't...! ... But...!'

He lowers his gaze under three pairs of accusing eyes.

'Ok, guys, that's not what I want to talk about!' he snarls. 'I've noticed something _serious_. A bunch of _serious things_! Look at her now, only discreetly... Look what is she _wearing_!'

Three elder boys give Ron an amused look.

'Oh, Ronniekins became interested in ladies' fashion!' George grins.

Ronald's face turns as red as his hair.

'No, you idiot! Look at her. That's a _brand new robe_! With a fancy emblem!'

Four boys turn towards Ginny sitting alone on the other side of the table. She is wearing a premium robe, in a marine shade of blue, with a badge _Sanctimonia Vincent Semper_ on the chest.

'That's not all.' Ron whispers. 'Not only does she have new daywear robes. She's got new sets of black school robes, too. And her _shoes_ , have you seen them? Dragon leather, calf-long and brand new. I ask you, how is this _possible_?'

'I'm not sure what are you implying, Ron.' Percy answers. 'Ginny is a smart, resourceful person. I wouldn't be surprised if she worked part-time throughout the term, helping her classmates with their schoolwork for small amounts of money to afford new clothes. A lot of students do that.'

Ron shakes his head vigorously.

'Yes, she might do that, but as you said, that would be _small amounts of money_. These clothes are customized, and made of expensive fabric. There is _no way_ she could afford that this way.'

Fred rolls his eyes.

'Just look at you, such a clothes connoisseur.'

'There is an explanation to it, Ronnie, but you won't like it.' George adds.

Ron's eyes widen.

'Tell me!'

'Well, Ron.' Percy starts. 'A possible explanation is, that Mother and Father bought the new clothing for Ginny.'

Ron opens his mouth.

'What?! They got her so much brand new stuff, while the rest of us is forced to wear second-hands rags? While _I am_ forced to perform magic during classes with a broken wand?!'

'That's probably the reason they decided not to do Ginny's shopping in front of us. Especially in front of _you_ , Ron.' George says cautiously.

Ron frowns.

'Why the bloody hell...'

'Language.' Percy hisses.

'Why the **bloody hell** did they buy her stuff behind our backs, and why " _especially me_ "?' Ron asks angrily, disregarding Percy's remark.

'That makes sense, Ron.' Percy says patiently. 'Mother and Father probably couldn't afford new clothes and supplies for all of us, but Ginny is the only girl, and Mother might have wished to equip her properly for her freshman year. And knowing you... you would have made a huge fuss, if Ginny had gotten something new, _and you not._ '

Much to Ron's horror, the Twins nod their heads, agreeing with Percy.

'What!' he exclaims, outraged. _'Huge fuss_?! What are you guys trying to imply?!'

'You...'

'...are...'

'...awfully...'

'...jealous...'

'...Ron.'

The Twins declare in unison.

Ron jumps off his sit, drawing attention of a couple of five-years sitting nearby.

'Jealous?! Me?! Of a bunch of new clothes?!' he snarls.

'Sit down, Ronald, don't make a scene. Everybody knows about this flaw in your personality. You are jealous, _always_ and _of everything_. Instead of denying it, you should work on improving yourself.' Percy states matter-o-factly.

Ron sits down, still flushing with anger.

'Fine.' he snaps through clenched teeth. 'Let's forget about Ginny's clothes for a while. That's not all what seems out of the place. Tell me, when was the last time you guys've seen her in our Common Room? What is more, I've also heard, that she hasn't been seen in the dorms for over  two weeks. Her roommates claim, that she sleeps elsewhere!'

'Ron, when did you become such a drama queen?' Fred rolls his eyes. 'You _gossip_ about Ginny with the girls?'

'...I...What?!...No!' Ron stutters awkwardly. 'The girls approached me themselves, to ask about Ginny's whereabouts, since they see her lately only during classes and meals!'

Fred and George exchange amused looks.

'Would we believe him, brother dearest?'

'No, brother dearest. There is no way any girl could approach him _herself_.'

The Twins chuckle.

Ron clenches his fists, infuriated.

'Guys, be serious, damn it!' he snarls.

'LANGUAGE.' Percy says harshly, looking daggers at his youngest brother. 'Ronald, you know perfectly well how difficult it is for Ginny to adjust to the new surroundings. I know from Professor Macgonagall, that she had some problems adapting to life in the dorms at the beginning of the term, I've also heard about her disagreements with her roommates. In a case of a tough situation in a dorm room, the Head Teacher can move a student elsewhere on the student's request. It's possible that Ginny asked Professor Macgonagall to move her out of her dorm room.'

'Ginny is a close friend of her classmate from Ravenclaw, old Lovegood's daughter.' Fred notices. 'Perhaps she is temporarily moved to the Ravenclaw's dorms.'

Percy nods.

'That's possible. Anyway, I'm not going to stress Ginny even further, by inquiring about such personal issues.  Nor am I going to engage any of the teachers in such petty stuff. The whole faculty is now focused on more important things, like finding the source of all those assaults, and solve the mystery of that Chamber.'

'Okay, let's say that Ginny's just changed rooms.' Ron rolls his eyes. 'But that's not all. Her _behavior_ seems off. She's... not acting like herself. Her personality seems to have completely altered during the Winter Break. Besides...' Ron lowers his voice to a quiet whisper. 'Have you felt how oddly does she _smell_ recently? It's a strong, sweetish odor, mixed up with a rotten smell, something like a humid basement, or dungeons...'

That seems to be too much for the Twins, who burst into loud laughter, drawing attention of half of the Great Hall.

Even Percy lets out an amused smile.

'You _sniff_ Ginny, Ron?' George gasps out throughout laughter.

'But... you realize, that she's your _sister_ , right?' Fred adds.

'If you're so _desperate_ , little brother, we'll find you someone. Only _not_ Ginny. For sibling incest you can spend some time in Azkaban, you know.' George says.

Ron stands up, blushing, sweaty and angry beyond measure.

'Fuck off, you guys. If you're only going to laugh me off, I'll confront Ginny myself.'

Disregarding Percy, who threatens him with a detention for foul language, Ron turns back to his brothers and walks towards Ginny.

The girl is sitting alone over the "Daily Prophet", sipping her coffee.

'Hello, Ginny.' Ron starts a little awkwardly. 'Mind if I sit?'

Ginny gives him a surprised look.

'Not at all.' she replies unaffecionately.

'Ginny.' Ron says, sitting down. 'I've recently noticed your ... different behavior.'

'What do you mean?' the girl asks lazily, folding the newspaper.

'I mean, that _everything_ seems _off_ about you. You disappear for whole days and nights, attending only classes and meals. You've moved out of dorms. You have brand new stuff, which I know you couldn't afford, and most importantly... your behavior and personality seem different than before.'

Much to Ron's surprise, Ginny isn't confused, embarrassed or apologetic. Her lips curl up in a confident smile.

'That's _none of your fucking business_ , Ronald.' she says coldly.

Ron gasps. This is the first time ever Ginny talked back to him. Hell, this is the first time ever, Ginny talked back to _anybody_!

'That's not you.' Ron says slowly. 'My sister Ginny would never talked to me like that.'

'Ronald, all of your claims can be refuted in four words: _I am growing up_. I am in this school, I attend classes, but nobody can interfere with my choices of spending my free time.' the girl snarls, returning to reading her newspaper.

Ron moves his chair closer to her.

'Ginny, I don't mean to be obnoxious or rude or anything, but what is that you _smell_ of?' he asks cautiously. 'Forgive me, but this scent is so strong, that it's hard not to feel it. You smell like a basement, like if you have been spending _all your time_ in the dungeons... But then, _even_ Snape doesn't smell like that... You reek of a _humid, underground place_ , and this odor is mixed with sweat and some sweetish stuff...  No offence, Ginny, but that's _gross_.'

Ginny rolls her eyes in annoyance.

'No offence taken, but now, fuck off.' she hisses.

'No.' Ron answers firmly. 'You _will_ talk to me. I want to know everything.'

'Haven't you heard her, Weasley?'

Ron turns around and gasps.

Draco Malfoy is standing behind his back, with his arms crossed.

Ron jumps off his seat.

'And what do you want here, Malfoy?' he snaps.

'Your sister made herself clear, didn't she? She doesn't want your company.' Draco says through clenched teeth.

'None of your business!' Ron yells. 'This is the _Gryffindor_ table, and a  private conversation between me and my sister.'

'Your sister has apparently no business talking to you. Why don't you go talk to your Mudblood girlfriend? You two don't have much time left together, you know... _she'll be next_.' Draco says with a small smile.

'Oh, you...' Ron starts, pulling his defective wand out. Malfoy does the same, but Ginny leaves her seat and walks right  between the two.

'I've got it, Draco.' she says calmly. 'Ron, put this ridiculous thing away, and... seriously, go to Hermione.'

Her tone is unaffectionate, almost _bored._

Shocked, Ron lowers his wand, and watches his baby sister leaving the Great Hall with Draco Malfoy.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Having parted ways with Draco, Ginny enters the ladies' room on the second floor.

She feels alive again, sliding the pipe down to the Chamber.

Only a couple of weeks ago, such a conversation with Ronald would disconcert and upset her for good. Yet now, the unpleasant conversation from the Great Hall didn't make any impact on her whatsoever.

Ginny is more than happy to leave the weak, vulnerable, insecure little girl behind.

Having sensed the scent of his Mistress, Herpo immedietly crawls up from his lair to welcome her.

Ginny embraces the huge, dragon-like head.

Since her first conscious visit in the Chamber, Ginny spends down there nearly all of her time. She has completely abandoned her dorms and annoying roommates, moving all of her personal stuff to the Chamber.

Everything that still connects her to the students' life, is attending classes, but this is also soon going to end. She, Tom and Herpo are planning to fake her "disappearance" in the nearest future, what will allow her to focus exclusively on the assingment.

And, of course, on spending time with Herpo.

Time spent with Herpo is indescribable.

And priceless.

The Master-Familiar bond, described to her by Lucius and Tom, is a much stronger experience, than she has ever imagined.

Herpo basically became a part of her, and she became a part of him.

The language barrier is no longer a problem. Even though Ginny has mastered a list of useful sentences in Parseltongue, now she and Herpo understand each other wordlessly.

Ginny is addicted to Herpo's intoxicating, sweetish scent, to his soft, hissing Parsel-lullabies, to falling asleep on the smooth and warm surface of his scales.

Now, even the shorts periods of time Herpo and Ginny are separated, are painful for both of them. During classes, leaning over textbooks, Ginny seems to see Herpo's bright yellow eyes on the parchment  in front of her, instead of sketches and illustrations.

Being outside of the Chamber, Ginny is constantly cold. Her body is already addicted to warmth and humidity of her new "home". Every time leaving for classes, Ginny has to cast a Warming Charm on herself.

The suspicious looks of other students, caused by her suddenly altered behavior, make the "trips outside" even less bearable. After the unpleasant encounter with Ron this morning, she seriously considers giving up on attending meals in the Great Hall, and taking all the food for Herpo and herself directly from the kitchens.

~ _Missstresss wishessss a practisssse ride today_?~ Herpo asks, rousing her from her thoughts.

~ _Sure, Herpo. I only need to change.~_

Ginny approaches her trunk hidden in a hole in the wall, where all of her clothes are stored. She takes her navy blue robes off, and puts a leather full-body suit on.

The uniform is another gift from Narcissa. Ginny has written a letter to the Malfoys, describing her progress with the assingment and the amazing bond she managed to develop with Herpo. She also mentioned, how bothersome moving around the tunnels and the sewage system  in long, loose-fitting robes is.

A couple of days later, Draco brought her a package from his Mother containing this comfortable, practical outfit.

Having changed clothes, Ginny climbs up Herpo's scales and sits right behind his giant head.

~ _Missstresss holdsssss tight_?~ the Basilisk asks.

~ _Yes, Herpo, let's go.~_

If Ginny was to describe the feelings, that accompany riding on a Basilisk's back, she would be in a loss for words.

She could talk for hours about the thrill, wild excitement and the feeling of a genuine _power_ , but all of that would be a massive understatement.

During her first ride, she anticipated to feel a slight fear, which usually accompanies flying on a broomstick.

It didn't happen. Finding herself on Herpo's back for the first time, she immedietly felt safe and comfortable.

The boundless trust towards the giant creature prevents her from being afraid, even moving with an unbelievable speed through a tight drain tunnel.

For a medieval castle, Hogwarts has a developed, extensive sewage system. The drain tunnels and pipes have their outlets on each corridor, and the majority of them is wide enough for Herpo with Ginny on his back to squeeze in.

They spend hours upon hours each and every day, travelling freely around the castle.

 In some places, the walls are thinner than elsewhere; Herpo and Ginny are able to hear muffled voices of students  and teachers on the corridors. Ginny uses such places to make a mental map and pick places, which would be the most useful during her assingment.

At first, Ginny even suggested her familiar to take a large piece of parchment with them on a ride, and  make a detailed  sketch of Hogwarts' sewage system. Herpo however assured her, that he had memorized the whole arrangement during his lonely years at Hogwarts.

~ _Missstresss now hold tight. Now sssspeed._ ~ Herpo hisses suddenly, and Ginny clenches her hands tighter on his glittering scales.

Herpo turns into a large-diameter tunnel and speeds up vigorously.

He lets out a incomprehensible, joyful hiss at the same time, when Ginny lets out a scream of excitement.

Hermoine has once told Ginny about Muggle roller coasters. This must be something comparable.

Unfortunately, when the wide tunnel turns into a pipe with a smaller diameter, the Basilisk is forced to slow down.

~ _That was awesome, Herpo_! _You...~_

Ginny stops mid-sentence, because Herpo suddenly freezes and lifts his head up.

~ _Misssstressss hearssss_?~ The giant serpent asks.

Ginny focuses her ears and a muffled voice reaches her:

'...no, Albus, I don't think so. The assaults has stopped. Whoever the predator is, he hasn't been active for months.'

Ginny narrows her eyes; she recognizes Macgonagall's voice.

'Yes, Minerva, I would say, the predator has given up. Thankfully, there were no fatal causalities. Fifty years ago, we weren't so lucky...'

Dumbledore's voice becomes distant and fades away.

Ginny grins, stroking Herpo's giant head.

~ _What do you think, is it time for a little surprise for them_?~ she asks quietly.

~ _A high time, Misssstresss_.~~


	6. That Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dear Trickster, this chapter is for You.  
> Warchief  
> :)

Hermione Granger puts a huge pile of books on the library table.

Everybody in the castle is preoccupied with the Chamber of Secrets mystery, but she is already over all this hype.  She has much more important stuff going on now. She has to choose her electives for the following year.

She opens each  book on their first chapter and takes her seat, surrounding herself with lectures. She is a kind of person to always trust in the books to help her while making an important decision.

Contrast and compare is the best way to make a good choice. Hermione goes through all of the books simultaneously, comparing their contents and assessing them, basing on her personal interest, but the decision doesn't seem to get easier.

Hermione sighs internally (she wouldn't dare to sigh out loud, violating the _sacred silence_ of the library!). It seems that she will have to take more than recommended two to three electives in the third grade. All of the subjects are equally appealing- Ancient Runes, Arithmancy, Muggle Studies, Care of Magical Creatures and Divination. Is it possible to take _all_ of the classes? She will have to talk to Professor Macgonagall, perhaps she can adjust her schedule...

Suddenly, Hermione is roused from her thoughts; a very strong, unpleasant sweetish odor hits her nostrils.

She lifts her head up and gasps; Ginny Weasley is standing in front of her.

Shocked, Hermione eyes the younger girl, head to toe. Ginny looks... so different.

Fancy new clothes, which Ron has been ranting about for weeks, are least important part of the _transformation_ that occurred within the young girl.

Ginny's body is incredibly filthy. The layer of dirt on her face and hair makes her bright hazel eyes look like dazzling orbs. And her hands...

'G-Ginny.' Hermione stutters awkwardly. 'What happened...? Your hands, is it... blood?'

Ginny shrugs her shoulders. It doesn't seem to bother her at all. Hermione takes a closer look at the hands of the younger girl; apart from all the filth behind her fingernails, the skin of her palms and fingers is clearly covered with a layer of dry, clotted blood.

'Hermione, I need you to be tonight at 1 a. m on the first floor corridor, in front of the Transfiguration classroom. It's important.' she says in an indifferent, plain voice.

'W-what? ' Hermione asks in confusion. 'In the middle of the night? That's against the school rules, that's...'

'It's important.' Ginny repeats calmly. 'If you really cannot, then don't come. However, I assure you; if you'll come, you won't regret it.'

After these words, Ginny turns back and leaves, leaving Hermione confused and stunned.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Alfred Cattermole has a lucky evening.

Angelina Johnson has finally agreed to go out with him.

He has never been popular amongst girls. Attention from a beautiful and popular Quidditch player is both surprising and flattering.

'Ready, Alfie?' Angelina asks, approaching him in the Common Room.

Alfred is starstruck. Angelina is in his class, but looks much more mature and feminine than other girls.

'Let's go, beautiful.' he answers, leading her through the passage behind Fat Lady's portrait.

'Where are we going to spend the night?' Angelina asks quietly.

The boy blushes.

'Well, you understand that I cannot offer you much, since we cannot leave the school grounds. Nevertheless, I did prepare something in an abandoned classroom on the third floor. The Twins smuggled some firewhiskey for us, we can lock ourselves from inside, and...'

'Oh, Alfred, that's so cute of you.' Angelina says in her amazing, soft voice. 'But you know... I'm slightly worried about you. We've all been clearly forbidden from walking around the castle past the curfew since these assaults started, and you are a muggleborn.'

Alfred smiles.

'No, sweetie, there has been no assaults since the Winter Break. Macgonagall herself spoke something about a possibility of lifting all these ridiculous restrictions soon. There's nothing to be scared of anymore...uh!'

Alfred stops mid-sentence and covers his nose, having felt a strong, terrible, sweetish smell.

'What the...?' Angelina mutters. 'Lumos!'

In the dim light of Angelina's wand, a small silhouette can be seen.

The smelly person comes closer, and Alfred recognizes a mop of fiery red hair.

'You're Fred's and George's little sister!' the boy exclaims. 'What're you doing here!?'

'Alfred Cattermole?' Ginny Weasley asks in an emotionless voice.

'...Yes.' Alfred answers hesitantly.

'Come tonight at 1 a. m to the Transfiguration classroom on the first floor.' The girl speaks in monotonous, unaffectionate voice.

'Why?' Angelina asks in confusion.

Ginny eyes the older girl.

'Not you. Only Cattermole. He ought to come. There is no compulsion, but it'll be appreciated.'

'Ginny, what _the hell_ is going on?' Angelina asks angrily. 'What's wrong with you? You have blood on your hands and you _stink_!'

'Cattermole is expected to come to the first floor tonight, 1 a.m.' Ginny repeats monotonously, disregarding Angelina's remarks, and casually walks away.

Alfred is creeped out by the lack of emotions in the little girl's voice, by a thick layer of dirt and blood on her skin and by her repelling _smell._

Alfred is a tall, broad-shouldered guy, a reserve Quidditch player. The Weasley girl's forehead is barely on the level of his clavicles. Her body weight is perhaps one half of his own. There is no logical reason to be afraid of her.

And yet, he _is_.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

~ _Young Misssstressss ready_?~

~ _Yes. Let's do this_.~

Herpo's bright yellow eyes with sand-colored rings around vertical pupils cover with a membrane, that reminds a transparent eye-lid.

~ _Does the membrane suppresses the magical powers of your eyes_?~ Ginny asks curiously, admiring her familiar's complex abilities.

~ _Yessss. Eyessssss powerful weaponssssss. Eyesssss a sssssssource of magic for big sssssserpentssss. The ssssame assss a wand for humansssss. Herpo can control hissss eyessssss. Eyesssss can kill, eyesssss can caussssse pain, eyessss can petrify. Dependssssss on Herpo's will_.~

~ _Wizards and Witches believe in the deadly eyesight of  Basilisks, but they had no idea that there is a way for you to control it. They believe, that Basilisks kill everyone, who look them in the eyes_.~ Ginny says.

Herpo lets out an amused hiss, an equivalent of laughter.

~ _Nonssssensssse. Thisssssss way, big ssssserpentssssss would kill all creaturesssss, alsssssso memberssssssssss of their own ssssspeciessss. Thisssss way, mating impossssible. Raissssing young imopsssible.~_

Ginny grins; this is so logical. How could everybody at Hogwarts believe in a nonsense about deadly eyesight, which kills every living creature alike, with no exceptions?

The girl climbs up the scales of her familiar and takes a seat in her favorite place behind his head.

~ _Let's go_.~ she hisses, leaning forward.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Herpo and Ginny slip out of the drainage grate, which covers a pipe outlet on the first floor.

Ginny jumps off her familiar's back, to take a look around  the corner.

Hermione is already waiting in the established place, which is not surprising.

What is more surprising, Cattermole has also arrived.

The two Mudbloods are engaged in a conversation about Ginny's weird behavior. The girl smirks and returns to Herpo, climbing up his back.

She gives her familiar a signal to move, and they rush from behind the bend.

Both muggleborn students freeze and gasp, lifting their horrified eyes at Herpo (just like Ginny had assumed- in a moment of a pure panic, they aren't reacting rationally; they do exactly the opposite of what they should do.)

'Hi there.' Ginny mutters in a bored voice, just in the second when Hermione and Cattermole collapse on the floor with stiff limbs and expressions of fear frozen on their faces.

~ _Perfect, Herpo_.~ the girl hisses. ~ _Now, it's time to fake my abduction. Wait a minute_.~

Yet again, Ginny jumps gracefully off her familiar's back.

She steps over the petrified bodies of the Mudblood students and stands next to the entrance to the Transfiguration classroom.

She pulls her wand out and casts a Cutting Curse upon her left wrist. The spell belongs to the darkest side of the spectrum and nobody would expect a Hogwarts eleven-years-old freshman to be able to perform  it.

Well, but then, nobody would expect an eleven-years-old freshman to be a Basilisk Rider.

Having such a powerful magical creature as a familiar intensified Ginny's magical performance beyond recognition. During classes, everybody has taken her suddenly flawless spellwork as an effect of getting a new wand. In reality, all the credit for her radical improvement went to Herpo.

The powerful Cutting Curse slices deeply Ginny's wrist. Blood squirts vigorously from exposed veins and arteries.

The girl presses the fresh wound against the wall and uses the blood to write:

_HER SKELETON WILL LIE IN THE CHAMBER FOREVER_

Then, she pulls out a shrunken robe out of her pocket and enlarges it to its normal size.  

After her jealous brother has made such a big deal about her new clothing, the navy blue silk robe with Malfoy family emblem is probably going to be easily recognized by anyone as Ginny's property.

She hangs the robe underneath the caption by a torch bracket.

Done. Now, Ginny can _disappear_ with no consequences; the school is going to believe her to be abducted.

As soon as Granger and Cattermole are found petrified, Mr Malfoy and the Board of Governors are going to enforce Dumbledore's suspension. The old coot's dismissal is going to be a signal for Ginny to proceed with the assingment, having a _carte blanche_ within the school.

Until that moment, Ginny doesn't have to leave the Chamber _at all_. No more classes, no more dealing with her annoying schoolmates and her thick brother.

Only warmth, humidity, sweetish scent, and Herpo.

_Life is beautiful._

She climbs up her beloved familiar's back. Herpo carries her along the dark corridor, back to the pipe's outlet.

Ginny is lost in her sweet daydreams about the following days. The sudden stiffness of Herpo's muscles rouses her from her thoughts.

~ _Herpo, what...?~_ She starts, but she comprehends within a split second, looking down.

A dark silhouette is standing in the middle of the corridor.

'Oh, crap.' Ginny mutters. 'Lumos!'

Ginny lights her wand up to see the person's face.

She is quite relieved, seeing Severus Snape. The Potion Master stares at Herpo with wide eyes; Ginny has never seen him so shocked.

'Hello, Professor.' she says in an emotionless voice. 'Trouble sleeping?'

Ginny smirks internally; she is sure, that the "old Ginny" would have never talked like that to a teacher. Well, at least, in this situation, Snape won't take points from Gryffindor, will he?

Severus seems unable to utter a word, still staring in Herpo's eyes in silent horror. He is apparently surprised about still being alive.

'I'd like you to meet my familiar, Herpo.' Ginny says flatly. 'You and I can both consider ourselves lucky, Professor. If I stumbled across any other faculty member instead of you, I would have introduced them to Herpo... _other way_.'

Severus nods slowly.

'I think only now I fully understand the point of the saying " _never underestimate the quiet ones_ ", Miss Weasley.' he says reluctantly, emphasizing each word.

Ginny's lips curl up into a smile.

An awkward silence fills the corridor for a couple of minutes.

'Well, Professor.' Ginny says finally. 'You obviously understand, that in this circumstances, I have the upper hand. If Macgonagall, or Dumbledore, happened to find themselves in your place right now, they would be already biting the dust. Forgive me for putting it so bluntly, but... you have to _choose your side_. Quickly, Professor, and now.'

The harsh order sounds more intimidating, accompanied by Herpo's warning hiss. That seems to sober Severus up.

'Let me put this straight.' he says quickly. 'You are the one who opened the Chamber. You stand behind all of these assaults.'

'Yup.' Ginny replies emotionlessly.

'Are _you_ the Heiress of Slytherin?'

'Nope.'

'Who is the Heir, then?'

'The Dark Lord.'

Severus gasps. His eyes widen at first, and then, his thin lips curl up into a small smile.

 _'_ The _Dark Lord_ , Miss Weasley? Are you aware, that there is _only one kind_ of Wizards and Witches, who use this title?'

Ginny feels, that she starts to lose her patience.

'And who do you think **I am** , _Professor_? I ride Salazar Slytherin's Basilisk, who is my familiar. I spread fear within the school, petrifying students. I purify Hogwarts, getting rid of Mudbloods, completing Salazar Slytherin's unfinished quest. How _should_ I title the Dark Lord, I wonder?'

Much to the girl's satisfaction, Snape looks slightly intimidated.

'No need to heat up, Miss Weasley.' he hisses. 'Are you alone in this endeavor? Or do you have any backup?'

Ginny rolls her eyes.

'Do I have backup! Of course I do. Mr Malfoy leads the quest, Draco shields me, and the Heir of Slytherin himself instructs me and gives me advice.'

She lifts up Tom Riddle's diary. Severus' eyes brighten, he must recognize the artifact.

Snape nods understandingly.

He indicates the petrified bodies behind Ginny and Herpo.

'Who are they?' he asks plainly.

'Granger and Cattermole.'

'Dead?'

'Petrified.'

'The next step?'

'Tomorrow Mr Malfoy is going to step in and suspend Dumbledore, to get rid of him from the castle and give me a free reign.' Ginny explains and hesitates for a while. 'It depends on your decision, but somebody will have to take the old coot's place. Mr Malfoy could easily appoint you, obviously if you are going to cooperate with me.'

'Is Dumbledore going to be expelled, or only suspended?' Snape inquires.

'Only suspended.'

'In this case, I cannot be appointed a Headmaster.' Severus explains. 'In case of a temporary suspension, the Deputy Headmistress takes over the Headmaster's duties, until he is back on the post.'

Ginny frowns, unpleasantly surprised.

' _Macgonagall_?' she mutters with distaste. 'No. _You_ are going to be in charge. If the whole Board of Governors is going to support you unanimously, Macgonagall can go _fuck herself_.  Mr Malfoy is able to arrange this. What do you say?'

Severus looks at Ginny and nods.

'Agreed.' he says quietly.

'I have one condition.' Ginny goes on. 'I have my assingment to fulfill, and I don't want any obstacles in my way.'

'Understandable.'

'Herpo isn't obviously going to be aggressive towards you or any of your Slytherins, but if you don't want your wards injured during the commotion, keep them locked up in the Common Room when it starts.' the girl adds.

'I'll do that.'

Ginny looks into the narrow, dark eyes of the Potions Master. She regrets not being able to perform Legilimency, and X-ray his mysterious mind.

~ _Herpo, what do you think? Is he trustworthy_?~ she hisses.

~ _He ssssmellss familiar. Trusssstworthy_.~ the Basilisk answers.

Ginny looks down at Snape, who stands with open mouth and widely open eyes.

'Miss Weasley... Are you a Parselmouth?' he asks, stunned.

'No, I'm not.' the girl answers unaffecionately.  'I understand the basics of the ancient dialect of the serpent, but I don't need it to communicate with Herpo. A strong master-familiar bond is more than sufficient for us to understand each other.'

Snape nods; his facial expression is close to admiration.

'Well, Professor, I'm really glad that it was _you_ we bumped into tonight, instead of any other teacher.' Ginny says as a goodbye, nodding curtly. 'See you next time; you'll probably already be a Headmaster by then.'

'Where are you going to stay, Miss Weasley, if I may ask?' Snape asks, before Herpo moves along.

'Down in the Chamber, of course.' Ginny smirks. 'I'm done with my school career, I even wrote a nice and touching farewell line out there on the wall.' she indicates the blood-written " _HER SKELETON WILL LIE IN THE CHAMBER FOREVER_ ". 'Officially, I have been abducted, but I don't think anyone is going to have a chance to ask many questions. The Mudblood Purge begins the day after tomorrow at the latest.'

Severus nods.

'I shall be ready.' he says quietly, with a strong affection in his voice.

Ginny looks at him once more. She finds herself reluctantly acknowledging Severus.

'I see, this really _is_ true.' she says, tapping her left forearm meaningfully. 'You may pretend to be the old coot's puppet, but you really have a _heart_ and a _soul_ of a Death Eater.'

Severus closes his eyes and nods.

'Always.'


	7. The Purge

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys I'm so sorry for the (huge) delay. In my defense, I had quite a lot of work. Besides, I have also gotten flamed and roasted on reddit for liking dark-sided fanfiction stories. I'm never entering this website again >(  
> Now here you go - 2 last chapters, Dark Ginny's story is complete.

 

~ _Missstresss. Wake up, Missstresss. It'ssss time_.~

Waking up on Herpo's smooth scales, in the warmth and humidity of the Chamber of Secrets, is Ginny's new version of paradise.

~ _Already_...? ~ the girl mutters half-asleep.

~ _Two downsssss and two sunsetssss ssssince our last ride_.~

Ginny's lips curl up into a smile; it's amazing how the giant serpent's internal clock has survived intact even despite of a thousand years of living in captivity.

Forty eight hours since the assault on Granger and Cattlemole is the established time for Ginny and Herpo to step into action.

The only thing they are supposed to do beforehand, is to make sure if Dumbledore has really already been suspended and replaced by Severus. Ginny decided on taking this precaution to avoid any unpleasant surprises during the Purge.

There is also one person she would like to speak to, before it begins.

~ _Herpo, I was thinking about obtaining one more ally for our mission.~_ the girl says a little bit apprehensively, unsure of her familiar's reaction to the idea. _~I mean, we've  forced Snape to make a decision, and he made a right one. I would like to go one step further and try this with one more person_.~

Herpo's eyes darkens by one shade, which is a sign of curiosity.

~ _Who doesssss Missstresssss have in her mind?~_

~ _One of my brothers_.~ Ginny confesses. ~ _Five of my brothers are helpless idiots, but one of them, Percy, is not. In the past, he had tried learning about Blood Purity and about Slytherin's quest. Our Father almost disowned him from that. Mr Malfoy offered tutoring Percy, if he'd be interested. I think it's worth to go and talk to him before the Purge starts_.~

Herpo's eyes brighten again.

~ _Let'sssss go ssssee him; if Misssstresss acknowledgessss him, Herpo alsssso doessss._ ~

Ginny feels relieved; she was afraid of a negative reaction from her familiar's side.

Percy has always been her favorite brother. Unlike her other brothers, who either completely ignored her existence (Bill, Charlie) or bullied and mocked her (Fred, George and Ron) Percy has always been supportive, kind and helpful, like an older brother should be. Besides, Lucius Malfoy himself acknowledged Percy and offered to teach him. The ambitious, clever boy deserves a chance more than anybody else.

Herpo carries Ginny along the main sewage pipes all the way to the fourth floor corridor, where Percy is supposed to be on his patrol service tonight.

~ _In case of any unexpected company, Herpo, act immedietly. Get rid of anybody except for my brother.~_ Ginny instructs her familiar.

They managed to come so far; any mistake ruining their quest would be unforgivable at this point.

Herpo hisses in affirmative and slides quietly through the pipe outlet, entering the corridor.

Percy is on the other side of the hall, with his wand lit up. Alone.

~ _Briliant._ ~ Ginny smiles. ~ _Let's get close to him, soundlessly..._ ~

Herpo crawls towards the boy.

Percy becomes aware of Ginny's and Herpo's presence much earlier, than the girl would have wished - probably due to the strong scent they both give off.

The boy points his glowing wand towards them, shooting around terrified glances.

'Who's there?! Reveal yourselves!' he yells.

Ginny sighs; so much for the element of surprise.

'Lumos.' she whispers, lighting up her own wand, revealing both her and Herpo's faces.

Percy opens his mouth and takes a step back.

'Hello, brother.' she says plainly. 'Please, don't make noise. We're here to talk, and we don't want to wake half of the castle up... _yet_.'

'Ginny!' Percy exclaims. 'What...?!'

'Lower your voice.' Ginny repeats, this time more harshly. 'We will talk quietly and calmly, or won't talk at all.'

Percy, very pale under his freckles, nods slightly.

'I came to inform you, brother, that within a couple of hours Hogwarts is going to be reigned by mayhem and destruction.' she speaks in an emotionless voice. 'I offer you to come with us and be a part of Salazar Slytherin's revolution.'

Percy looks at his sister a facial expression of someone forced to deal with an insane person, a mixture of fear and aversion.

'G-Ginny, please... T-tell me it wasn't you.... It's not you who s-stands behind all those assaults, is it?'

Ginny's lips curl up in a smile, it's the first time she has a chance to hear Percy stutter.

'Of course it was me.' she says softly.

Percy drops to his knees, he looks like he is about to get sick.

'And this monster...?' he whispers.

'This _monster_ is my familiar Herpo.' Ginny says calmly. 'He won't hurt you, and he will allow you to climb up on his back, and accompany us in finishing Slytherin's noble quest.'

Percy slumps over to the ground and violently throws up.

Ginny frowns.

'That's a massive overreaction.' she states plainly. 'You, Percy, are the most open-minded of my brothers. You wished to stand up to our Father and learn about Blood Purity ideas!'

Percy kneels in the middle of his own vomit. He lifts his bulging, blood-shot eyes up at Ginny.

' _Learn_ about these ideas, not _enforce_ them!' he squeaks. 'It was _you_! It was _you_ who petrified my girlfriend!'

Ginny feels disconcerted for the first time. She was supposed to have an upper hand throughout this conversation, but Percy has just managed to completely take her aback.

'Was... Hermione Granger your girlfriend?' she asks in boundless confusion.

Percy's eyes get even wider.

'Wh...no!' he yells, pointing his index finger towards Ginny in accusation. 'Now playing the fool, sister?'

'No.' Ginny says coldly. 'I really have no idea what are you talking about. Apart from Granger, the victims are all male. Cattermole, Creevey and _Finch_ - _Fletchley_.'

'Penelope Clearwater sounds familiar?!' Percy yells, bursting into tears. Now he really sounds like a madman.

Ginny looks at him for a short while in silence, she is not sure if Percy has in fact gone insane, or if he really believes in his own words.

'...Never heard of her.' she states finally.

'How dare you lie through your teeth!' Percy sobs. 'Why does she lie in lifelessly  in the infirmary, then?'

~ _Herpo, have you heard of the girl?~_  Ginny hisses.

~ _No, Missstressss. It lookssss like your brother hasssss lossssst hisssss mind_.~

'Percy.' Ginny turns towards the boy again. 'What was the blood status of the girlfriend of yours?'

'What does it have to do with it?' Percy cries.

~ _If she was one of thessse born of Mud, she wouldn't have essssscaped Herpo's heightened ssssenssssesssss.~_ The Basilisk hisses quietly.

'Everything.' Ginny answers calmly, looking at Percy.

'In her official records, it's categorized as _Unknown_.' the boy answers reluctantly.

' ** _This_**.' Ginny says with emphasis. 'We didn't lay a finger on her, Percy.'

Herpo hisses in affirmative.

Percy yanks his own hair powerfully; he looks like if he wished to tear it off by handfuls.

'Penelope f-followed Hermione and Cattermole that night.' he sobs in a high-pitched voice. 'She f-found it suspicious and dangerous, t-that two muggleborns leave the Common Room way past the curfew. She trailed them to p-provide them with a backup in case of a danger. And yet, h-here she is... lying petrified in the Hospital Wing. It's all my f-fault...I shouldn't have let her ...'

Ginny's eyes widen.

'Was this girl planning to trail them, remaining unseen...?' she asks cautiously.

'She planned to watch them from around the bend, using her hand mirror!' Percy exclaims.

Ginny holds her breath; after these words, her brother is having a complete meltdown. He collapses with his face down to the floor, in a puddle of his own vomit. His body is shaken by muscle spasms and uncontrolled sobs.

~ _Thissss issss possssible, Missstressss_.~ Herpo hisses quietly. ~ _If thisssss girl ssssaw the reflection of Herpo'sssss eyessss in the mirror, the paralyzing magic could have affected her accidentally_.~

Ginny cannot help but tilt her head back and burst into laughter.

Percy lifts his head slightly, with a visible effort, staring at Ginny with his blood-shot eyes.

She stops laughing.

'Percy, there is a deep truth behind a saying **_curiosity killed a cat_** _.'_ she says. 'Now, stand up, put yourself together. You are lying in a puddle of your own puke.'

As an answer, Percy starts crying even harder, rolling around on the floor like a tortured prisoner.

'Oh, for fuck's sake.' Ginny mutters through clenched teeth. ~ _Herpo, if you please...end his misery_.~

The girl catches a glimpse of a transparent membrane covering her familiar's eyes, slightly changing their shade. Within an eye blink, Percy lies on his back petrified, with stiff limbs and open mouth.

 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_~Is that the drainage system of the Hospital Wing?~_

_~Yessss, Missstresss. Tight pipessss, sssmelssss like medicine. Unpleasssant place.~_

'...in their opinion, the assaults on students indicate, that Albus is unfit to lead the school.'

~ _It's Macgonagall's voice_!~ Ginny hisses and jumps off Herpo's back, to put her ear as close to the drainage grate as possible.

'They shall see. Without Dumbledore in charge, the aggressor is going to get a feeling of impunity and go berserker.' Madam Pomfrey's voice states.

Ginny feels her blood boiling with excitement.

~ _Time to step in, Herpo_.~ she whispers and pulls her wand out. 'AQUAMENTI!'

Ginny creates a powerful water stream, shooting it up her wand towards the grate.

When  the water's pressure  causes it to explode, the girl jumps on Herpo's back.

~ _The outlet is big enough for us to squeeze in_.~ she says quickly; her eyes are already experienced enough to estimate the diameter . ~ _Forward, Herpo_.~

The Basilisk tenses his lower body's muscles , to effectively jump through the broken grate to the infirmary.

Not surprisingly, both Macgonagall and Pomfrey cry out in panic and pull their wands out, staring at Herpo with wide eyes.

The giant serpent lets out a loud, warning squeak, which makes both women yell even louder and start stepping back.

~ _Shhhhhhhh._ ~ Ginny whispers soothingly, calming her familiar down.

Macgonagall lifts her horrified eyes at the girl, and stares at her in disbelief.

'Miss Weasley...?' she asks.

Herpo opens his intimidating jaws and screeches at the old Witch, which causes her to cover her ears.

'Is that true? Is he finally gone?' Ginny asks Macgonagall in an emotionless voice.

Macgonagall takes her eyes off Ginny and makes an attempt to make an eye-contact with Madam Pomfrey, which is a mistake on her part.

Ginny strokes Herpo's forehead, giving him a sign to lean over the elderly Witch. The Basilisk brings his head so close to Macgonagall's face, that Ginny can see a reflection of her terrified face in his pupils.

'Answer me.' the girl demands plainly.

'...Yes, Miss Weasley.' Macgonagall whispers. 'He's gone.'

'Perfect.' Ginny says calmly. ~ _Get her out of the way_.~

Ginny clenches her hands tighter on Herpo's scales, when he takes a wide swing backwards with his massive head, and strikes  Macgonagall vigorously, sending her to the opposite wall like a ragdoll, along with a couple of sickbeds and other pieces of infirmary equipment.

Leaving a shocked Madam Pomfrey in the middle of a huge mess in the water-flooded Hospital Wing, Herpo and Ginny squeeze through the door and enter a dark corridor.

Not having to hide or travel unseen anymore, Ginny shows her familiar the shortest way up to the Gryffindor Tower.

Ascending in a fast pace, she feels a thrill of excitement going down her spine.

 Here she is, following a well-known route to the Common Room, which she used to pace several times a day in the past.

This time, she observes the way from the elevation of her familiar's back.

She doesn't know the password to the passage behind the Fat Lady's portrait.

She doesn't _have to_ know it.

Herpo tears the painting into small shreds with one snap of his massive jaw.

The Common Room is as dark as it should be in this time of the night.

Ginny lights it up with a Lumos spell .It's power is multiplied a thousand times thanks to sharing Herpo's raw magical energy.

The room becomes as light as a Muggle movie set lit up by a hundred of headlamps.

Ginny lifts her wand towards the ceiling.

'BOMBARDA MAXIMA!' she yells at the same time, when Herpo lets out a screechy, deafening noise.

The ceiling explodes. Herpo protects Ginny from pieces of debris falling from above.

Obviously, they don't have to wait long until the commotion starts.

Terrified students in pajamas and bathrobes flood into the Common Room, only to turn back and run in horrible squeaks of panic the very second they notice Herpo.

There is one thing they fail to understand: there is no way to escape. Herpo and Ginny are clogging up the only passageway connecting the Gryffindor tower with the rest of the castle. The dorm rooms are dead-ended traps.

~ _We are blowing the entire ceiling up_.~ Ginny whispers calmly. ~ _Together._ ~

Herpo hisses in affirmative. His magic once again intensifies Ginny's spell beyond recognition.

Her simple "Bombarda Maxima" suddenly reaches a firepower of a Muggle surface-to-air missile.

The whole ceiling of the Gryffindor Common Room turns into debris within a split second. Herpo shields Ginny with his tangled massive body from the impact of the explosion and falling pieces.

Ginny looks up at the exposed dorm rooms;  the beds, furniture and students clung to them are kept on place only thanks to the fragile, wooden construction framework.

The girl lifts her wand up one last time.

'Incendio.'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mayhem reigns at Hogwarts.

Screams, squeaks, cries, sobs and whimpers co-reign.

Ginny and Herpo move around the castle -  slowly, steadily and _deadly._

Terrified masses run away in panic and chaos.  Usually in a situation of an emergency, teachers and Prefects are in charge of bringing discipline, organizing students and coming up with counter-measures.

Not this time, though.

Macgonagall lies unconscious under the debris of the infirmary.

Percy lies in a puddle of his own vomit on the fourth floor corridor.

Snape stays in the Slytherin Common Room in the dungeons, looking out for his wards' safety.

Flitwick and Sprout  have locked themselves up from inside in a staff room along with a handful of students, including their own Prefects.

Charity Burbage lies, immobilized and stiff, right next to the main entrance.

She tried to escape the castle after finding out about Mudblood hunt. Well, not with Ginny and Herpo in charge of the quest.

Septima Vector shares  Burbage's fate. She lies petrified on the top of the Astronomy Tower, where she happened to be having a midnight class, along with a couple of muggleborn students.

Ginny and Herpo reap the harvest. They are in control. They are invincible. Nobody can stop them.

Nobody can stop them, because Herpo had no other reason to be born to this world, other than fulfilling this particular assingment. This night, night of the Purge, is the culmination of his thousand years long life.

The quest he is on right now along with his Mistress, has been an ultimate goal of his existence. The only reason he had been brought to Hogwarts in the first place.

 No _Unworthy_ one is able to escape his unbelievably heightened senses.

To him, each level of blood _contamination_ appears to smell differently.

Blood of a human being born of two non-magical ones, reeks of swampy _mud,_ which is-  by the way- the reason that gave the origins to the popular term.

No human being giving off such a strong smell is able to hide from Herpo. None of them is able to escape his petrifying eyesight.

Those on the other hand, whose ancestry is magical, are guaranteed to be spared. Herpo picks only those born of Mud, and his selection is precise and unflawed.

There is only one case of a non-targeted person, who's got injured: Gilderoy Lockhart. The only one stupid enough to stand in Herpo's way. He tried to stop the Basilisk with a series of useless, ineffective hexes. Herpo simply overrode the pathetic Wizard, crushing his fragile body into a bloody pulp.

~ _That'sssss it.~_

Ginny is roused from her thoughts by her familiar's soft hiss.

She sobers up and looks around her; the ground floor corridor is full of blood, vomit,  pieces of debris, petrified bodies and panicking students, running around helplessly.

~That's already everyone, Herpo? No more Unworthy ones? No more Born of Mud?~ she asks.

The Basilisk lifts his head, sniffing the air greedily.

~ _No. All of them are taken down. Ssssstiff and petrified. The remaining onesssss are all desssscendantssssss of Wizardssssss_.~

~ _Perfect_.~ Ginny mutters. 'SONOROUS!' she yells, pressing her wand against her throat.

Her voice is intensified simultaneously by her own spell, and by magical energy passed on to her by Herpo.

**'ATTENTION!** ' she growls in such a deafening loud, intimidating voice, that the castle walls start literally shaking at their bases. She can be undoubtedly be heard not only all over the castle, but maybe even down in Hogsmeade.

'Oh, crap.' she mutters flatly, her voice still echoing all over the corridor. 'I had no idea, that it's gonna be so loud.'

The super-enhanced voice did its job: the students have stopped panicking and running around chaotically. Now, everyone's terrified eyes are focused on Ginny.

'Good.' the girl growls, satisfied with the effect. 'Now, everybody is to gather in the Great Hall. Students, Professors and the rest of the staff; everybody alike. Quickly, and now. I warn you all: should anybody disobey, my familiar will know about it.'

In affirmation of Ginny's words, Herpo hisses viciously.

An unbelievable commotion starts all over again. Students are running towards the great hall so fast, like if Herpo was literally chasing them. Kids and teachers who previously have been hiding on upper floors, now run down the stairs, nudging and ramming each other on the way.

A couple of minutes later, a group of Slytherins led by Snape appear, following the others to the Great Hall.

Severus, very pale and clearly nervous, looks around, apparently assessing the level of _damage_.

Approaching  Ginny, he walks slowly and on stiff legs, like a zombie.

'I believe it is finally over, Miss Weasley?' he mutters anxiously  through clenched throat.

Ginny nods.

'I'll take over from now on.' Snape says quietly, but firmly. 'I will deal with the _... consequences_. I believe you and the Basilisk should disappear as soon as possible. I doubt Flitwick and Sprout haven't alarmed Ministry about this _endeavor_  yet. The Aurors, Hit-Wizards, Dementors and Merlin knows who else are going to arrive any moment now.'

Ginny smirks and shrugs her shoulders.

'So what? You don't answer in front of them, Headmaster. There is only one person, who is going to hold you accountable.' her voice is as emotionless and cool as ever.

'I'm being serious, Ginevra.' Snape hisses, emphasizing each word.  'You have no idea, what a Ministry's intervention really means. They are going to send the Committee for the Disposal of Dangerous Creatures in here. Well-armed, well-trained executioners; they are putting beast like your familiar down on a daily basis.'

Ginny looks into Severus' eyes. He seems to really mean his words; his eyes are unnaturally wide and terrified.

'Hide yourselves.' Snape almost begs. 'Go down to the Chamber, if you find this place safe.'

'Safer than anywhere else.' Ginny declares.

'Go, then.' Snape urges. 'In a couple of minutes, there is going to be a living hell here, Ginevra.'

Ginny's lips curl into a smile.

'In that case, we are staying.' she says calmly. 'Hell is our specialty.'

 

 


	8. Farewell

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank You very much Trickster for the idea of ending :)

 

 

'You have gotten her involved in this mess, Lucius, and you are now responsible for getting her out of it.'

'She's safe and intact.' Lucius says hesitantly. 'But I guess you're right. she cannot stay down in the Chamber for the rest of her life.'

It has already been two months since the Hogwarts' Purge. It is now a month into the Summer Holidays.

The revolution at Hogwarts has been completed.

 Salazar Slytherin's goal has been accomplished.

The entire population of muggleborn students- the Purge's target - has been affected by Herpo's petrifying eyesight. Not surprisingly, the desirable effect has been achieved. The vast majority of the injured, immobilized Mudblood students have been picked up and brought back to the Muggle world by their families within a couple of following days.

Luckily, he much-feared Ministry's intervention right after the Purge did not turn into the expected violent bloodshed. The other way around - it turned rather into a mockery. Just like it has been expected, the squad of Committee for Disposal of Dangerous Creatures' executioners arrived as first, to deal with the Basilisk and clear the place for the politicians to step in.

Fortunately, the Committee's squad was led by no other than Walden Macnair - a fellow Death Eater and Lucius' former subordinate. Walden was the one to talk to Ginny and Snape; he convinced the girl to take the Basilisk into a hiding, and took care of obliviating the opposing squad members.

Walden managed to convince the Ministry officials, that the _beast and its rider_ were nowhere to be found, what initiated a flood of politics storming into Hogwarts.

Their interventions consisted basically of walking around the mess and debris, visiting the petrified children in the infirmary, and asking the witnesses for comprehensive reports about what had happened. The investigations were rather quickly cut off by Snape. Under the pressure of the new Headmaster, the politicians made a decision of leaving the school to deal with the disaster itself.

Much more troublesome than Ministry officials' intervention, was an invasion of infuriated Muggle parents, who turned up en masse immedietly after the Purge to take their kids back home to the non-magical world.

Most of said Muggle Parents rejected  Madam Pomfrey's requests of keeping the children at school long enough for the Mandrake Potion to be ready to apply.

 Almost all of the Muggles were ignorant enough not to listen to any medical advice.  For a couple of days, Severus was forced to watch the Muggles storming into the infirmary, grabbing their petrified children, dragging them outside and  pushing their stiff, immobilized bodies through their cars' doors before driving away.

Snape claims to hate Muggles more than ever before, after what he'd seen after the Purge.

However, despite the huge mess within the castle and the savage Muggle parents to deal with, the quest turned out to be a massive success.

Not only is the Slytherin's quest finally finished. What is more, Dumbledore has been lifelongly banned from his post as the Hogwarts' Headmaster, which made Snape's vocation permanent.

As the new Headmaster, Severus was relieved - after cleaning up all the terrible mess after the Purge- to send the students home for the Summer Holidays.

All the students are home enjoying their freedom by now. Except only  for one.

Well, technically speaking, Ginevra Weasley is not a Hogwarts student anymore.

Lucius and Narcissa are pondering together upon the girl's extremely complicated situation.

'I know where the entrance is, but to get inside, you have to utter the command in Parseltongue.' Lucius says quietly.

'Lucius, she wrote in one of her letters, that the house eves are able to apparate into the Chamber and dissaparate away, thanks to the elven magic.' Narcissa notices. 'She has been getting food for herself and the Basilisk this way; she asked one of the elves to bring it regularly.'

Lucius lifts his eyes at her.

'That's it. I bet she is still using one of the elves' help to get food and water. All I have to do is to find this particular elf in Hogwarts kitchens and ask it to side-along apparate me to the Chamber.'

He stands up, satisfied with the simple idea, ready to floo himself to Severus' office.

'Lucius...'

He turns towards his wife. Narcissa is clearly worried.

'Be careful.' she whispers.

 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

Lucius enter a spacious room filled with pale green light. A thin layer of water covers the stone floor; no wonder that the snake-shaped columns are infested with mold and fungus.

The Chamber is an unnaturally warm and humid place, reminding Lucius of a sauna. He breaks into sweats after just a couple of seconds in this place.

A giant, tangled body covered with vividly green scales lies against the Slytherin's monument, rising and falling slightly in an even breathing. Ginny's tiny body can be seen curled up within the tangled mass, sleeping peacefully in her familiar's embrace.

Lucius approaches the sleeping ones hesitantly, wiping his sweaty forehead with a handkerchief.

Getting closer to Ginny and the Basilisk, he starts feeling a gag-inducing sweetish odor, which intensifies with every step. Standing upon the sleeping girl, he already feels nauseous.

Ginny's still child-like face is covered with a thick layer of dirt. Her hair is not only greasy and scruffy, but also incredibly filthy - its famous ginger color cannot be distinguished anymore. Her fingernails are overly long and dirty. Her black, leather full-body suit is a miserable mess.

The worst thing is the terrible odor her body gives off. Ginny smells not only like a person who hasn't been taking showers or changing clothes for months. Her body has also partially adapted the sweetish scent of the Basilisk, which is a sign of a genuinely deep bond between these two.

However sick and nauseous Lucius is from the smell, he feels even worse, being aware of his duty.

This bond is not going to be easily terminated.

Malfoy sighs and touches Ginny's shoulder gently.

The girl opens her half-asleep eyes, and looks up at him surprised.

She smiles and opens her mouth, but the only sound she lets out is an incomprehensible hiss.

Lucius' eyes widen, he makes a step back.

Ginny frowns and clears her throat.

'I'm sorry, Mr Malfoy. Herpo is the only person I've been communicating with for the past months. I almost forgot what English sounds like.'  she says, grinning.

Lucius smiles weakly.

'Ginny.' he says softly. 'I'm afraid I've came to take you away from this place.'

Smile immedietly vanishes from the girl's face.

'W-what?' she asks in confusion. The giant serpent immedietly senses her tension, and lifts his massive head up, looking at Lucius suspiciously. 'Mr Malfoy, we've completed our assingment. Salazar Slytherin's quest has been finished. Hogwarts has been purged. The Unworthy ones have been chased away back to the Muggle world. There is no need for Herpo or for me to go anywhere.'

Lucius sighs.

'Ginny. You've been _vegetating_ down here in the Chamber for months.' Lucius speaks gently. 'I know you've been receiving food from the Hogwarts' kitchens, but look, this is not a place for a human being to live. Especially not for a young, promising Witch to spend the rest of her life.'

Under the thick layer of congealed filth, Ginny's face pales rapidly.

'Mr Malfoy, we are not going anywhere.' she declares firmly. 'I'm staying here with Herpo, we've got each other and this place is perfect for both of us.'

'This place has been designed to be a snake habitat.' Lucius explains patiently. ' It hasn't been designed as a place for a human being. It may be perfect for Herpo, Ginny, but it's not perfect for _you_. It's unnaturally hot and moist here, which cannot be good for you...'

Lucius wipes his face again, and shows Ginny a soaking wet handkerchief.

'Look. The serpent love warmth, and it doesn't cause him any harm, because his lack of sweat glands. A human on the hand, loses too much bodily fluids in such conditions. You may drink a lot while awake, but there is a chance you will get dehydrated in your sleep.'

Ginny shakes her head vigorously.

'No! Mr Malfoy, in such case, Herpo is going to wake me up. He can feel any slightest change within my body, including temperature, hydration, blood pressure, heart rate...'

Lucius sighs internally.  Bond between these two is indeed unbelievably deep; cutting it, he has to be cautious, patient and gentle.

'What if Herpo and you fall asleep at the same time, just like a while ago?' he asks softly. 'Besides, Ginny, a human body has been designed to be washed once in a while. Even being far away from other people, when the smell isn't an issue, you must understand that you can get a number of diseases if you won't wash yourself. Your skin can get itchy, you can develop all kind of rashes, even fungus between your toes... Before you tell me-'  he adds quickly, seeing that Ginny opens her mouth '-that Herpo can clean you and scrub the layer of itchy skin from you with his tongue, please, understand, that this is not as easy as you think. Herpo can recognize you not only as his mistress, but also a member of his own kind, and apply to you the same treatment he would apply to his own snakelets. But you are a _human_ , Ginny. Licking by a Basilisk cannot replace you taking showers. How long has it been since you've taken one, three months?'

Ginny shrugs her shoulders.

'I don't even remember.' she admits.

'You really should start washing your clothes, too.' Lucius says firmly. 'Look at this leather suit. You haven't taken it off in months. A piece of clothing clung to your skin constantly for such a long time can grow into your skin. Then, taking it off can be really painful.'

Ginny frowns, she clearly doesn't like the direction this conversation is heading towards.

'Apart from the basic, physiological issues. What about your future, Ginny? You are a twelve years old, skilled and clever young Witch. It's obvious that you cannot return to Hogwarts, but you really should continue your education.'

Ginny shoots him a surprised look.

'How, Mr Malfoy? Even if I have support of people like you and Headmaster Snape, the Ministry and Fudge still rule the Wizarding Britain, don't they? According to their law, I'm a criminal. If I left this place, I would have to remain in hiding, otherwise I'd be hunted down and shipped off to Azkaban. Besides -Macnair may have some  influence in the Committee  for Disposal of Dangerous Creatures, but Herpo would still be in danger, leaving the Chamber. You see, even if we wanted to get out of here, we couldn't spend the rest of our lives not facing persecutions. And I really cannot think of a better hideout, than this place.'

Lucius kneels down on the wet floor, to have his eyes on the level of Ginny's.

'Ginny, do you really think that I haven't prepared anything for you to get out of that situation? I want to help you start a new life, under a new name. There are plenty of schools apart from Hogwarts you could choose from and start attending. Believe me, you deserved better than to spend the rest of your life down here.'

Ginny gasps. Her small hands tighten on her familiar's scales.

'Mr Malfoy... this is not possible. My Parents and brothers already know about everything that happened, and about my participation in those events. Ron and the Twins weren't affected by the Purge, but they most definitely witnessed our ride across school. had also petrified Percy before the Purge even started. I assume the four of them have already gave our Parents a detailed description of what had happened. I obviously cannot return to the Burrow.'

'Obviously, you won't return to the Burrow.' Lucius says in a reassuring voice. 'You shall return to the Malfoy Manor with me.'

Ginny stares at him in disbelief.

'You mean...?'

'...Blood Adoption.' Lucius smiles. 'Severus can brew the potion for us. You will start a new life as a daughter of me and Narcissa. We both would be honored to accept you as a daughter.'

'But... really, would you?' Ginny is obviously stunned by this offer.

'Of course. You see, a part of a Wizarding world will be now consider you a criminal, but for the other part, you will be remembered forever as a hero. Narcissa and I belong to the latter group.'

Ginny smiles.

'In order to avoid trouble with the law, I'm going to announce to the Wizarding World, that Ginevra Weasley died in the Chamber of Secrets.' Lucius goes on. 'You shall be known under a new name and a new physical appearance.'

As soon as he utters these words, smile vanishes from the girl's face.

'I... I can't, Mr Malfoy. What about Herpo?' she asks, stroking her familiar's forehead. 'If I'm going to live in the Manor, that means separating with him. This is something I cannot do.'

Lucius sighs; this is when the hard part begins.

'Listen, Ginny.' he says softly. 'Herpo has been living in the Chamber for a thousand years. This place may have been created by Slytherin as a perfect habitat for a Basilisk, but it doesn't change the fact, that Herpo has never seen the world outside of it. I won't put any pressure on you, nor on him; if Herpo decides so, he can remain down here. Severus could ensure his safety and well-being. However, if he wishes to see more of the world as a free creature, we can arrange his release into the wild. He could be let out inside of a nice habitat, where maybe he could find a partner to mate.'

Ginny looks at Lucius, clearly unsure how to react.

She starts make hissing noises; the Basilisk turns towards her and answers with similar sounds.

'Mr Malfoy.' Ginny says finally. 'Herpo cannot be released into the wild. Basilisk have been banned in Britain in Middle Ages. They are hunted and persecuted ever since. Not only would Herpo be in constant danger, but it's more than sure, that he wouldn't find a female Basilisk to mate, either.'

Lucius smiles.

'I wouldn't even offer him staying in Britain, Ginny. Not only the persecution would be a threat to him, but also freezing cold winters, which he might have not survived. I was rather thinking about a habitat more similar to this one; warm and humid; additionally with reach natural resources. Particularly, I had the Amazon basin in my mind. This place's temperature and conditions are almost perfect for Herpo's species, this is why hundreds of Basilisk bred in Europe had migrated to the South America hundreds of years ago, when the persecution started. '

Ginny turns towards Basilisk again.

'But...' she starts reluctantly. 'If Herpo was to be moved to South America, that would mean... that I would never see him again...'

'Not necessarily.' Lucius replies softly. 'You have been marked with Herpo's scent, and he will always be able to recognize you. Nobody said that you are going be forbidden from visiting him. Trans-continental Apparition requires skills and stamina, but you are a kind of person to possess both.'

Ginny's eyes brighten, and a hissing conversation begins between her and the Basilisk. Lucius is obviously unable to understand anything , but the giant serpent seems to be fond of the idea.

Finally, the girl turns her head back towards Malfoy. The Wizard notices determination written on her face.

'Mr Malfoy.' she says in a firm voice. 'Both me and Herpo agree to give our new lives a try.'

 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

Ginny can be mature beyond her years. She can understand perfectly well the merit of Lucius' words, about the importance of education, and of leading a life that befits a human being.

However, parting ways with a familiar she has been so deeply bonded with, is clearly shattering and heartbreaking for her.

Standing knee-deep  in a swamp of the Amazon Delta, Lucius watches her bidding her farewell to the giant serpent. She embraces his neck, sobbing uncontrollably, and Lucius could swear, that he can see tears forming also in the Basilisk's bright yellow eyes.

It required at least three fully qualified Wizards to perform a trans-continental Side-Along Apparition of the 600 pounds beast. Severus and Narcissa stand by Lucius' side, exhausted from the strenuous journey and the boiling Brazilian heat.

All three, witnessing the crushing scene, are unable to find any words of comfort for Ginny. Narcissa clings to Lucius' arm, clearly touched.

Ginny finally turns her face towards the grown-ups; tears falling down her cheeks have washed away a little bit of the congealed, three-months-old dirt, exposing her freckles.

'The conditions of that place are comparable with the Chamber.' she says quickly, through the tears. 'It's very warm and moist, but it's also plenty of space here. There are multiple sources of clean water and smaller animals, which Herpo can feed on, and apparently there are more individuals of his species living here. I-I think I m-made a right decision. Didn't I?'

Her voice is almost desperate; she looks at Lucius with a silent beg for some words of comfort and reassurance.

Lucius nods.

'Yes, Ginny.'  He says calmly. 'This is the best decision you could make, and believe me - you won't regret it. Neither will Herpo.'

The girl, clearly trying to control her muscle spasms and sobs, turns back to the Basilisk.

Herpo is tensing his muscles; after a thousand years in captivity, he is visibly eager and ready to explore the swamps and wilderness.

'Just one more thing.' Severus says suddenly, coming forward to Ginny through the marsh. 'I think before the Basilisk leaves, you can perform the Blood Adoption. The ritual is going to change your physical appearance, so your familiar might want to see you in your altered form. This way, he won't have trouble recognizing you during your next meet.'

'Do you have the potion ready, Severus?' Lucius asks, surprised.

'Yes, all it needs to be complete, is a drop of your and Narcissa's blood.' Snape answers, pulling a glass vial out of his pocket.

Lucius takes the vial and casts a mild, non-verbal cutting curse on his index finger. A couple of his blood drops fall into the vessel, before he hands it over to Narcissa.

Lucius' wife repeats the process and passes the vial on to Ginny.

'Am I supposed to...' she starts apprehensively.

'Drink it.' Severus finishes. 'That is going to permanently  make you a member of the Malfoy family, including changing your name in your official records at Gringotts and the Ministry. And, as I've mentioned, altering your physical appearance.'

Ginny slowly presses the vial to her lips and chugs the potion in one gulp.

It's not the first time Lucius has a chance to observe the process of Blood Adoption, but the changes occurring within the adopted person after drinking the potion always fascinate him.

Ginny's hair is still covered with a thick layer of filth and grease, but it's clearly seen that underneath, they color is changing from fiery red to platinum blonde.

Her face gains softness and aristocratic high cheek bones from Narcissa's side.

Her eye color turns into silvery grey, with light-blue rings around each pupil - identically with Draco's eyes.

The girl's body structure and frame doesn't seem to change much, but she appears to get a couple of inches taller.

Herpo looks at his Mistress, and lets out a high-pitched screech, when the process is over.

Ginny grins.

'He says that I look good as a Malfoy, but my physical changes don't matter. I still smell exactly the same.'  she explains.

'There is one more thing to decide, sweetheart. Your last name shall be changed from Weasley to Malfoy, but you also cannot stay with your current first name. You should fashion yourself a new one.' Narcissa notices. 'What would you like it to be?'

Ginny smiles, looking at her familiar. She doesn't seem to have trouble picking a new name.

'Herpia.'

 


End file.
